Didn't See That Coming
by Relised
Summary: When Dave loses the use of his legs in a football accendent, he loses his will to live, too. Kurt, who feels like he somehow caused the accident, is determined to make Dave feel better. Eventually Kurtofsky ***discontinued***
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Glee._

_

* * *

_

**Didn't See That Coming: Chapter 1**

Dave Karofsky felt like he was on top of the world. After deciding halfway through to join his friends in the halftime performance, Coach Beiste had let him back on the team. He had just had an awesome block for Finn; one that left the crowd going 'oohhh.' There was only a few minutes left on the clock, enough time for about two more plays, and Dave was sure the Titians were going to win. As the team lined up on the line of scrimmage, he looked up into the stands.

Since there were so many people there, it was hard to pin point who anyone was. He thought he saw his Dad sitting about halfway up the stands at the fifty yard line, sitting with Azimo's dad. Mr. Shue was sitting closer to the field. His eyes continued to roam until he saw one person that stood out: Kurt Hummel.

The boy looked awesome, even from how far away Dave was standing. He had a huge smile on his face and he had his arms linked in that prep school boy's and Finn's mother's arms. Just when Dave was starting to get jealous, Kurt turned his head. Even though they were so far away-Dave standing on the field and Kurt sitting almost in front of the press box-Dave could tell that Kurt somehow knew Dave was looking right at him. Letting out an embarrassed whimper, he ducked his head as Finn called for the ball.

Dave kept his head down, terrified of looking up at Kurt again. He ignored Coach Beiste screaming to get his head up, and forgot momentarily the big speech that the team always got at the beginning of each season: "Keep your head up when going into a block to keep from breaking your neck." No, putting his head up was completely out of Dave's mind. Or at least it was until the huge lineman from the opposing team rammed right into him, a load crack resounding throughout the air. Dave's body exploded in pain as he momentarily blacked out.

* * *

He was only out of it for about a second, coming to as he heard the crowd cheering when Sam made another touchdown. He tried to roll over to get up, but panicked when he realized he couldn't move his legs. He whimpered slightly as Finn ran up to him, crouching down next to Dave without touching him.

"Coach!" The quarterback yelled, and soon Shannon Beiste and a medical trainer were standing over him.

"I can't feel my legs," Dave said, breathing hard.

"It's okay, son," Coach Beiste said as she twirled two fingers in the air like a lasso, getting the attention of the ambulance parked behind the far end zone. "We're going to get you to the hospital, okay? Just try to stay still."

"Where's my dad? I want my dad!" Dave moaned as fear trickled through his bones. Finn's eyes trailed across the side lines where all of his teammates had already taken a knee. The crowd was silent and everyone was looking on in horror.

"Finn, go find his parents," Coach Beister whispered as she shoved the quarter back away. A paramedic stepped up, looking over Dave.

"Don't try to take his helmet off!" The man said, somehow fitting a neck brace on under the helmet. At that time Finn returned with Paul and Mary Karofsky right behind him.

"David?" Paul said gently as he took a step forward. Mary reached for her sons hand but was stopped by the paramedic.

"Try not to touch him, ma'am. We're not sure how bad the spinal injury is yet and we don't want to make it worse." Mary brought her hands to her mouth as she nodded, tears running down her face.

A second paramedic appeared with a backboard and a stretcher. The two men worked diligently to get Dave onto the backboard, fastening the straps and using tape to tape his helmet to the board to keep his head from moving. The lifted him onto the stretcher and made their way around the track as quickly as they could. As they moved Dave off the field, the crowd began clapping, giving the injured right guard a standing ovation.

"You're going to be okay, kid!" Coach Beiste said as she walked next to the stretcher. She watched as Dave was loaded into the ambulance, Paul and Mary climbing in behind him. She sighed before going back to her team, standing next to Finn and Puck. The two boys were her captains and they were walking out to the middle of the field to meet the captains of the other team.

"Okay boys, I know this is going to be rough but we're just going to finish out the game," a referee with grey hair and kind eyes explained. "Make sure you explain to your teammates to keep their head up on hits. We don't want something like this to happen to anyone else." The four boys shook hands before running back to the side lines. The Titians moved into a huddle, Finn calling the play.

"One last play guys, we've got to win this for Dave. Punch to Judy right, okay? For Karofsky on three!"

"For Karofsky!" The Titians yelled before taking the line of scrimmage, sorely missing their right guard.

* * *

Kurt stood next to Blaine, cocking his head to the side slightly as he locked eyes with David Karofksy. He rolled his eyes as the boy immediately looked down. '_Well nothing's changed, I guess,_' he thought to himself as the play was put into motion. His eyes were drawn to Finn who was throwing the ball to Sam. The blonde boy was wide open and ran the ball in for another touchdown, insuring the Titians of a win. As the crowd went wild, Kurt turned with a smiling face to Blaine. Blaine, however, looked horrified.

"Oh my God," he said, pointing to the field where one of the Titians was just laying on there.

"What happened?" Kurt asked, trying to figure out who the boy was.

"He had his head down," Blaine said, shaking his head. "You never keep your head down when blocking. It's a sure fire way to break your neck."

"Who is it?" Kurt asked, looking from Blaine over to his father and stepmother.

"Dave Karofsky," Carole said quietly and Kurt felt his blood run cold. The boy had been looking at Kurt before the play. His head was down because he had locked eyes with Kurt. Although Kurt was mad at the boy-he couldn't really say he hated him-he would never wish something like this on him.

The family along with Blaine watched as the paramedics loaded Dave onto a stretcher and began to take him off the field. As the crowd began applauding the injured teen, Kurt just stood with his hands over his gaping mouth. It took Blaine pulling him close and wiping the tears off his face for him to realize that he was crying.

"It's okay," Blaine whispered, pulling Kurt's hands away from his face. "You don't have to be ashamed at being worried about him. I know that even though he made life hard for you, you still had feelings for him." Kurt sniffled but didn't answer, never tearing his eyes away from the flashing lights of the ambulance.

* * *

_**AN**__: I hope you like it! I'm not sure how often this one will be updated since I also have a Puck/Kurt story that's already going. But hopefully more will be up soon. Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Glee._

_

* * *

_

**Didn't See That Coming: Chapter 2**

"Ah," Dave moaned as a group of nurses and doctors moved him from the paramedic's stretcher onto a bed in the emergency room. Every little movement hurt and he just wanted it to stop. He could feel the doctors poking and prodding him, a needle going into his beefy arm. Soon a little relief flooded his body, not enough to stop all the pain.

"Here's the portable x-ray machine!" A doctor called, and soon pictures of Dave's broken bones were being taken and displayed on a lit up board.

"Not good," another doctor mumbled, before asking for some cutters. "David, I need you to shut your eyes for me for just a few moments, okay? We're going to cut the facemask off your helmet so we can work on getting you out of it, okay?"

Dave did as he was told, trying not to jump when the loud clank of the plastic being cut away scared him. Soon oxygen tubes were being placed in his nose and safety glasses placed over his eyes. The same doctor came up again, placing a hand on Dave's arm.

"David? This is probably going to sound a little scary, but I promise you it's safe. I'm going to use a small saw to cut the helmet off your head, okay? We can just take it off normal without causing you anymore injuries so just stay still and try not to panic." Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes again, Dave listened as a load whirring sound met his ears and the saw met the thick plastic of his helmet. The process seemed to take too long and Dave was finding it exponentially harder to stay calm the longer the saw was close this head. Finally after ten minutes the helmet gave way and the saw was turned off.

"What do you suggest, Dr. Holly?" the doctor who had been taking the helmet off of Dave asked.

"Fit him with a traction halo. He weighs about 245? Hang about 150 on it until his spine is pulled as straight as possible, then send him up my way." This seemed to make sense to everyone but Dave as the crew began to move around the room, getting what they needed for the procedure.

Dave let out a sharp breath as a small needle was pressed along his hairline. He also moaned as two patted railing were pressed up close to his body, keeping him from moving what little he still had control over.

"David, what we're going to do is called a traction halo," the doctor from before explained, laying out the material that he needed. "What I'm going to do is fit this metal ring around your skull, using small screws to hold it in place. We've already given you a numbing agent, so you won't feel pain, just pressure. This rod will hang from the ring, and weights will be placed on the rod. The weights will help pull your spine into the place that it should be. From there we'll take you to surgery to see what of your spinal cord can be saved. I just need you to stay as still as possible, this won't be comfortable."

"Can…can my dad be here?" Dave asked in a small voice, suddenly scared. The doctor gave him a small smile before asking a nurse to go find Paul Karofksy. The grey haired man entered the room shortly after, moving to step into Dave's line of site.

"You're okay, Davey. Daddy's here, you're okay." Paul kept talking nonsense words to his son, trying to keep him calm as the doctor removed the neck brace and drilled the small screws into his head. Tears welled up in Dave's eyes as the pressure grew, but he never cried out.

"Okay, Dave. I'm going to start hanging the weights now," the doctor, who Paul had referred to as Dr. Shepherd, informed the injured boy. The weights started out low, growing in intensity until Dave was all out sobbing.

"No! Please, just take it off, it hurts. Dad make them stop, please!" Paul raised a hand before lowering it again, remembering the doctors warning about touching his son.

"We're almost done, Dave," Dr. Shepherd told him as he slid another weight onto the rod. "You're doing so great, just hold out a little while longer." The doctor added the final two weights, letting out a relieved sigh as he heard Dave's bones pop as they moved. He ran another x-ray to make sure that it was as far as straight as they were going to get Dave's spine before replacing his neck brace and then removing the weight. Dave sobbed in relief.

"We're going to take you upstairs to Dr. Holly, Dave," Dr. Shepherd explained quietly as the breaks on the bed were released. "She's our best orthopedic surgeon and she's going to see what she can do about that spinal cord, okay?" Dave didn't remember much after that. He was put under as soon as he was brought into the operating room, glad to finally escape from the pain.

* * *

Kurt was pacing around his basement bedroom, constantly checking his phone as Blaine stared on worriedly. Finn had gone with the other football players to the hospital, hoping to hear some news about their fallen teammate. The quarterback had promised to let Kurt now what was going on as soon as he knew something, but it had been hours and Kurt had yet to hear anything. Just as he sat down on the edge of his bed, his phone started going off.

"Finn?" He asked quickly and Blaine sat up straight on the couch.

"Hey, Kurt. Um Mr. Karofsky just came and talked to us. Dave has a bunch of broken vertebrae and a fractured neck. His, um, spinal cord was severed pretty low and there's a little bit of hopefully non-permanent damage a little high up. They've got him in surgery now trying to repair whatever they can, but there's not much they can do with his spinal cord." Kurt knew this should mean something to him. Hey-he watched Frey's Atomy and had been a huge ER fan before it had been taken off the air. But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what the spinal cord injury meant. When he voiced his concern, Finn sighed.

"He's never going to walk again, man," Finn said quietly and Kurt felt his knees give out, sinking onto the floor as Blaine jumped up the grab him. "He's paralyzed from the waist down."

* * *

_**AN**__: I hope you like it. For some reason I apparently like hurting Dave, but I promise things will eventually get better for him. Kurt will make sure of it. All medical knowledge came from Grey's Anatomy (literally-there was a football injury episode which lead to a traction halo), so sorry if it's not right. I'm blaming any mistakes on the fact that I'm sick and kind of have a fever. Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Glee._

* * *

**Didn't See That Coming: Chapter 3**

The lights above Dave's bed were entirely too bright when he finally opened his eyes. He groaned in pain and tried to sit up, but soon realized he was strapped to some kind of back board. He tried to stretch but whimpered when he realized that his legs didn't move when he told them to. He tried to turn his neck but realized a brace was preventing him to do so. His eyes welled up with tears and he was beginning to panic when a soft voice called out.

"David?" Mary Karofsky climbed out of her chair next to her son's bed and sat gently on the edge of the bed. She reached out and took one of Dave's flailing hands, holding tightly. Dave tried to squeeze back, and although his hand moved when he told it too, a few fingers refused to cooperate.

"Ma," he said in a broken voice. Mary sighed, leaning forward and kissing his forehead.

"I know, baby. It's going to be okay, I promise you. Things might be a little difficult for a while, but it's going to be okay."

"Wh…what happened?" Dave asked, closing his eyes and swallowing thickly. Paul, who entered the room just at that time, was the one who answered.

"You took a bad hit, Davey," the grey haired men said, taking Mary's abandoned chair. "You had your head down so when the guy from the other team hit you, you fractured your neck."

"My…my legs won't move, Dad," Dave said quietly, trying again to squeeze his mother's hand and sighing when his own just could seem to get it right.

"David, son, you're spinal cord was snapped during the hit. They did all they could to repair it, but I'm afraid you're paralyzed from the waist down. The doctors say you'll never walk again."

That day in the hospital, the day Dave finds out his sports career is over and that his legs are just useless stumps, is the last day Mary Karofsky sees any light in her sons eyes for a long time. Dave doesn't laugh for a long time. In fact, he rarely even talks. Even though Paul and marry are worried for their son, they have no idea what to do to pull him out of his funk.

* * *

Kurt closes his eyes as he lets out a deep breath, pacing back and forth in the downstairs hallway of the hospital, right outside the gift shop. He held a 'get well soon' card in his hand and felt extremely stupid about it, but had no idea what else to bring the injured jock. He continued to pace, staring at his feet until someone said his name.

"Hummel?" Puck's voice called out, and Kurt looked up to see the running back in a pair of sweats and his lettermen's jacket. From what Kurt could tell, the boy was coming straight from a Saturday morning Bumps & Bruise clinic Coach Beiste made all of her star players do after hard games. Puck furrowed his brow, pausing to let an old couple walk past him before hurrying to where Kurt was standing.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, looking around. "Did your dad have another heart attack?"

"What? No!" Kurt said, his eyes going wide. "I came to see….I wanted to talk…I just needed to check…I'm here to see Dave. Karofsky."

Puck sighed, running a hand over his head. The team had been sitting in the waiting room for hours last night, driving the nursing staff insane as they waited for information. Puck had snuck into Dave's room to talk to the boy earlier, but he was still unconscious when Puck was escorted out by an annoyed looking nurse who told him to go home and come back later.

"You think that's the best idea?" he said finally, raising an eyebrow.

"I, uh, yes. Yes I do," Kurt said, but his voice lacked any confidence.

"Well I don't," Puck said gently, leading Kurt over to a nearby chair. "He likes you, and you and I both know. I saw that kiss, by the way, and I have to say it was pretty fucking hot. But anyway, I've talked to him about it and the dudes scared shitless on a good day, Kurt. He's terrified that one wrong move and everyone's going to know his secret. Do you know how much self-control he has? How awesome of an actor he is. Hell, until I saw that kiss I could of swore he was sleeping with that one red-headed Cheerio!"

"What does this have to do with me visiting him, Puck?" Kurt asked, looking confused.

"Being around you is hard for him. He just wants to be with you but he knows he can't, so he puts up this front. A front that takes a lot of focus and dedication on his part. Right now? Right now he's in a lot of pain and on a lot of pain meds. And he just found out he's paralyzed. He's got now control over himself right now, no way to control his emotions. And you're just going to waltz right in there and he's going to slip up and out himself right in front of his parents before he even has a chance to do it on his own terms. Don't do that to him, man. This is hard enough already without you strutting in there and making him more miserable."

"I just wanted to apologize for all the horrible stuff I'd said to him that day," Kurt mumbled, staring down at his feet. "I mean, I thought maybe he and I could start over and be friends or something like that. I feel like there is this different Dave I've never seen before and I want to meet him."

"There is," Puck agreed. "But right now isn't a good time, Kurt. Let him cope a bit first. This is even harder on him than the whole being gay and in the closet thing." With that Puck patted Kurt on the shoulder and took off for the elevator, leaving Kurt still feeling slightly sick to his stomach.

* * *

When Puck walked into Dave's room, the right guard was staring up at the television but not really watching it. Puck sat in the chair next to his bed, staying silent for a while.

"Hummel asked about you," he finally said, causing Dave to jump slightly and then whimper in pain.

"What? Checking to see if I died?" Dave ground out bitterly.

"No, he wanted to know it you were okay. Actually he was here with every intention of coming up here to see you, but I sent him away. Figured now wasn't that great of a time." The two boys sat in silence for a while, just taking comfort in each other. Finally, Dave cleared his throat.

"I do want to talk to him, you know. I need to apologize about…Well about everything. I just can't do it now…I'm just so tired I can't…"

"No dude, I get it. I know how much concentration you use just to be around him and not blurt out I love you or something sappy like that. Just let me know when you think you're strong enough and I'll get his ass here."

"Thanks man," Dave whispered, closing his eyes and trying to get comfortable, which was just about impossible considering his wasn't allowed to move his spine. Little did Puck know, this would be one of the last few days of "talkative Dave." In the weeks that came next, Dave stopped talking to everyone, including his mother. He'd lay perfectly still and stare straight ahead, never answering anyone's questions or concerns. That was, until Kurt came back around.

* * *

_**AN:**__ I hope you liked it. I'm not sure when I'll update again but please review. _


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Glee._

* * *

**Didn't See That Coming: Chapter 4**

Dave rolled his eyes when he heard the squeaky shoes come towards his room. Soon after, Dave's day nurse Josh appeared in his line of sight with a huge smile on his face.

"Good Morning David!" He said cheerfully as he began to fluff Dave's pillows and move him around to prevent Dave from getting bed sores. Josh was humming some song under his breath and looked all around happy; just like every day when he came in to wake Dave up. Dave hated him with a fiery passion. But of course Dave didn't tell him that; in fact Dave didn't say anything. He hadn't for at least the past week and a half.

Dave let out a groan as the bed sheets were changed underneath him. The doctors continued to tell him that he was healing nicely but he thought they were on crack. How could they say he was healing nicely when he was never going to walk again? How could they say he was healing nicely when a fucking nurse had to feed him because he couldn't get his fingers to hold the spoon right? And there was still the low throb that made its way up his body every time he moved even the slightest bit. This wasn't supposed to be how Dave spent his junior year.

Josh appeared in his line of sight again, tilting the small plastic cup that held two small pain pills into Dave's mouth, followed shortly with a cup of water with a straw. Josh repeated the process with an anti-depressant the doctor had decided to start Dave on. Dave didn't know what the point was, though; he felt worse on the anti-depressants than he did before. Josh then left the room momentarily and returned with a breakfast tray that he sat on the bedside table. He grabbed the spoon and started feeding Dave.

At first Dave had been embarrassed at that thought of someone feeding him. He was 17 for Christ's sake; no one had had to feed him since he was at least three. That and there was the fact that Josh was extremely attractive; a fact that made it hard for Dave to keep focused and to deny that he was checking out another guy. But Josh was always cool about it, making small talk that he knew Dave would never answer.

"So David, how are you feeling today?" Nothing. Dave rolled his eyes and focused on forcing his fingers to curl into a fist as he slowly chewed his food.

"The doctors are going to take the back brace off soon," Josh said cheerfully, wiping a bit of spilled food off Dave's face. Again, nothing. Dave didn't care about the stupid back brace. He could die in this bed for all he cared; his life was over anyway.

Josh stayed quiet during the rest of the meal, slowly feeding Dave so he'd have a chance to chew. Finally he let out a sigh and sat the plate to the side and trained his gaze on Dave. Dave rolled his eyes and inverted his gaze, wishing the stupid neck brace was gone so he could turn completely away.

"Look Dave," Josh began, sounding conflicted. "I understand that you're upset. Trust me, dude, I get it. If I was in your position I'd be a mess. But you can't keep shutting everyone out. You haven't talked in days, and everyone's starting to get worried." Dave let out a deep breath, but didn't answer. "They're probably going to make you see a therapist soon, David. I'm not sure how that's going to work since you refuse to talk to even your family, but I think it'll be good for you."

Josh stood by the bed for a few more moments, almost as if he hoped to break Dave down with his stern, worried gaze. But Dave never spoke and finally Josh gave up, heaving another deep sigh as he went.

* * *

"And then, you're never going to believe it man, but then Coach Sue actually freaking hugged her! She hugged Quinn Fabray! I mean when have you ever seen Sue be nice to someone? Hell when have you seen Fabray be nice to someone since she popped that kid out?" Azimio sat back with his feet propped up on Dave's bed, telling him about all the happenings of McKinley. Dave didn't talk to him, either, but Azimio didn't seem to mind. Well, at least not for the most part.

"…And then Hudson and Puckerman wore tutu's and held hands and skipped down the hallway singing 'twinkle twinkle little star' at the top of their lungs!" Nothing. Dave didn't even flinch. Azimio let out a groan, rubbing a hand over his face. "Come one, man. You gotta talk to me. Just say something! Anything! It's been weeks, man. You're scaring me." Dave blinks once and then shuts his eyes, blocking out all the sounds as he falls asleep.

* * *

"We miss you out there, buddy," Coach Beiste says gently as she sits next to Dave's bed. Dave lets out a deep breath, but as always he doesn't answer. "We got Strando filling your spot during post season practice, but between you and me? That boy's lucky to be able to even put his pads on right or know which way the goal post is, let alone get a good block." Dave rolls his eyes and works on trying to get his hand into a fist again.

"I don't know what happened out their kid," Beiste said, her eyes filling with tears. "You of all people knew that damn head up speech. What were you thinking? You could have been killed! Damn it, Karofsky, talk to me!" Even Coach Beiste's angry voice, while scary, wasn't enough to pull Dave out of his funk.

He just wanted everyone to leave him alone. He wanted to die; what was the use of living if he knew he was never going to get back out on the field again. Or that he was never going to skate again; feel the sting as he slammed some other guy into the glass wall. He couldn't feel his legs anymore, it felt like his body just ended right below his waist. The doctors claimed that they were confident that he still had the use of his penis, but Dave didn't even care. He was going to be in a wheelchair the rest of his life, he was gay, and he lived in Lima, Ohio. What kind of action was he going to get other than his hand? And hell, even his hand didn't want to cooperate.

Dave thought that maybe if he was quiet long enough, everyone would forget him. He thought that they'd just leave him there to die alone so he wouldn't have to experience "the wonders of learning to live again," as Josh so cheerfully put it. He was glad that they doctors had finally taken the neck brace off of him, but that meant he was just one step closer to being moved to Otterbein, a rehab facility on the other side of town, just on the edge of Elida. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to learn how to use a wheelchair. He didn't want to learn how to dress himself or how to fucking go to the bathroom when he couldn't walk there himself. He didn't want to talk to his mom, even though that probably meant she'd stop crying at him. Dave just wanted to rewind the past month and a half and go back to the way things were; to times where he had the perfect motion down to slushie someone who didn't expect it, and he always had football and hockey to look forward to. True, at that time he missed Kurt and hated himself for forcing the boy to transfer schools. But watching Kurt had kind of gotten him into this mess, hadn't it?

Coach Beiste was crying harder at this point, and her anger had seemed to evaporate. But Dave couldn't tell you a thing she had just yelled at him. He didn't like making Coach cry; hell they'd done that enough the first couple weeks she was there. But instead of offering a kind word-or any word at all- Dave turned his head and busied himself with watching the rains drops race down the window.

* * *

Kurt rushed home from Westerville as soon as Warbler practice let out. He sped the entire way home, thankful that Burt had installed a radar detector so that Kurt could know if a cop was near. Kurt's Navigator practically slid into the parking lot of William McKinley, and he let out a groan when he realized that pretty much everyone was gone. But then he saw it-Puck's beaten up old truck, parked in the back of the parking lot near the dumpsters. Kurt had made it on time.

He jumped out of his car and ran inside, cursing Ohio weather since the day before it had been 50 degrees and sunny and now it was just above freezing and raining. He made his way down the hallway, hearing the tell-tale sound of a basketball being dribbled. When Kurt pushed open the gym door, Puck was at the foul line, shooting ball after ball into the basket. Kurt picked up a stray ball that had rolled to a stop at his feet and began dribbling as he crossed the court, moving to stand next to Puck.

"Hummel," Puck said without a hint of malice in his voice and Kurt gave him a small smile.

"Is he…Can I…I want…Can I go talk to Dave, I mean Karofksy! Can I go talk to Karofsky now?" Kurt said, cursing himself for being so nervous. Puck took one last shot before he started walking around the gym, picking up the basketballs and throwing them into the ball cart. Kurt didn't want to push so he started to help, and soon all the balls were picked up. Puck sighed and leaned his weight on the cart. Finally he looked up with a sad look on his face.

"Look Hummel…" Puck began, searching for the right words.

"I swear I won't upset him!" Kurt said, misinterpreting what Puck was trying to say.

"Kurt…you can go to the hospital if you want, but don't expect him to say anything. Karofsky has said jack shit to anyone since about a week after the accident. Hell, even Azimio can't get him to talk. He's only going to be at the hospital a couple more days and then his parents are moving him out to that rehab place in Elida. What's it called? Otterbein? God only knows how long he'll be there; Dave won't even listen so I don't see how they're going to get him to learn how to use a fucking wheelchair."

Puck's was still mumbling to himself but Kurt didn't care. Instead the Warbler turned and ran across the gym, yelling out a quick "Thanks, Puck!" before making his way back into the rain. Kurt made it to the hospital faster than he'd ever thought possible, and he soon found himself standing outside Dave Karofsky's room. Before he could get nervous, he pushed open the door. Kurt sat down stiffly in the chair next to Dave's bed and furrowed a brow when the boy didn't even look at him.

"Karofsky?" He asked quietly but Dave gave no response. Kurt bit his lip as he stood and slowly perched on the edge of the bed. He reached out and placed a shaking hand on Dave's forearm and swallowed thickly. "Dave?"

Kurt let out a relieved sigh as a moment of clarity passed Dave's bleary eyes. The larger boy shifted as if he was uncomfortable and Kurt immediately pulled his hand back. But as he was pulling away, Dave's bulky hand landed on his arm, the fingers struggling to grasp it.

"Fancy," Dave whimpered, his voice hoarse from lack of use. He looked up at Kurt's face, his hazel eyes filling with tears. As Kurt pulled the larger boy into a hug, Dave whispered "I'm sorry" through his tears, and Kurt continued to respond with "shh, it's okay. I'm sorry too" as he rubbed his back.

For the first time in over a month Dave Karofsky showed some kind of emotion. He wasn't just staring at a wall or pretending to be asleep. He was sobbing into the shoulders of the boy that he blamed for the whole mess happening in the first place, and he didn't even care.

* * *

Two days later when he was moved to Otterbein, Dave was back to his walking zombie routine. Kurt hadn't been back to see him, and Dave's pretty sure even if he had been it wouldn't have the same effect on him. He was fitted in a wheelchair the day before he was moved out of the hospital and he was sitting in it staring out the large bay window at the snow falling down. Dave gave no indication that he was listening, but he heard every word that his father and the administrator of Otterbein said.

"He's been…unresponsive lately, sir," Paul explained, his eyes flicking to Dave and back. "He's been refusing to talk to anyone, refuses to do the exercises they showed him in the hospital. I know he needs this, but I'm not sure how much help staying here is going to bring if he won't help himself."

"Don't worry, Mr. Karofsky. Dave will be here as long as he needs until he feels comfortable and that you and I believe he's ready." Dave sighed but didn't turn his head as his father started to push him back to his room. He had a feeling like he was going to be here for a long time.

* * *

_**AN:**__ I hope you liked it! Please review._


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Glee._

* * *

**Didn't See That Coming: Chapter 5**

Dave's eyes flew open in the middle of the night. He had been exhausted; he wasn't doing all the exercises the therapist drew out for him, but he was doing enough that they would get off his back. He still wasn't talking to anyone, but that didn't stop every single person at the rehab center from trying to talk to him. Every time someone would stop to talk to him, however, he would simply roll away from them. In hind sight, that wasn't the greatest idea. He wasn't used to having to use his arms so much and now every time he moved the muscles protested in agony.

Dave laid still for a moment trying to figure out what had woken him. Then it hit him; he had to pee. Badly. Not for the first time he cursed the doctor who had taken the catheter out when he left the hospital. Then he laughed in his head because who would actually want to have a catheter in the first place? Dave didn't want to hit the call button on his bed because that would require talking. And he wasn't sure if he could wait long enough for a nurse to come for rounds. He glared half-heartedly at his legs and then up at the bathroom. Dave looked around and grinned; his wheelchair was close enough to the bed for him to reach.

He held onto the rails of his bed with his right hand and leaned his torso out over the floor slightly. Luckily, the chair was unlocked and rolled easily up to him when he pulled. Dave quietly lowered the rail on his bed, wondering what the best way to get himself from the bed to the chair was. The therapist had practiced moving from one surface to another with him, but Dave had only done it once or twice and never without anyone else around. Taking a deep breath, he braced his arms on the rest of the chair and proceeded to try to drag himself off the bed. He was already in motion when he realized he had forgotten to lock the wheels of the chair, and he lost his balance as the wheelchair rolled out from underneath of him.

Dave's head bounced off the floor with a dull crack and the pain shooting up his spine was enough for him to cry out. His useless legs came toppling off the bed and landing on the floor with a loud whacking sound. Dave laid on the floor trying to catch his breath when a warm, wet feeling started creeping through his pants; he'd wet himself.

The broken boy looked hopelessly up at the bed; even if he wanted to he couldn't reach the call button. He squinted at the clock that was hung on the wall across the room and cursed under his breath. The nurses stopped rounds from 2:30-6:30 am. It was now 3:15 and no one would be into check on him for another 3 hours and he was too far away from the nurse's station to just yell for help. Whimpering at how pitiful he had become, Dave curled in on himself as much as he could and fell asleep on the floor.

Around 6:45, Dave woke up to the day nurse Sarah yelling for help. Soon two of the bigger orderlies were in the room, helping pick Dave up and carrying him into the bathroom so Sarah could get him cleaned up. The teenage never looked up as the nurse carefully peeled his pants off of him, tisking at the raw skin. Sarah made nonsense conversation while she got Dave cleaned up, every once in a while giving him an encouraging smile. One of the orderlies returned and helped Dave back into his bed while Sarah went to get him a breakfast tray.

"Just so this doesn't happen again," Sarah trailed off when she returned to the room. She placed the tray down in front of Dave and turned the bed alarm on. "You should have called us, sweetie. Someone would have helped you. Are you in any pain?" Dave thought about it for a moment and nodded.

Sarah left the room again, returning soon after with some pain medication. Dave had yet to eat anything off of his tray and the young girl sighed at him. She picked up the spoon and convinced him to eat a few bites before he looked away. Sighing again she gave him his pain pills and smoothed the hair off his face.

"I'll talk to the physical therapist and tell her you need a break today after last night. If you need anything you call us. You hear me, David? Don't let this happen again." Dave nodded but didn't look back up at the girl. Shortly after she left, Dave fell asleep wishing for death.

* * *

Puck plastered a cheesy grin on his face as he pushed Dave's wheelchair up the ramp of the community center. He had heard about Allen County's wheelchair football league and he was hoping that by showing Dave, the paralyzed teen might have something to look forward to. Azimio was waiting for them at the front door and instantly started talking to his best friend as he held the door open. Dave kept his eyes trained on his hands, not answering either boy. Puck and Azimio exchanged worried looks over Dave's head before shrugging and walking on.

The three boys entered the gym and Azimio moved a folding chair out of the way so Dave could sit towards the front and see. Puck and Azimio sat on either side of Dave, idly making conversation as the players ran through warm up drills. Two captains from each team were at the center of the court listening to the referee talk. Soon the teams were huddled together.

"I can't imagine playing like this," Puck said with a grin. "I've been to a couple of these with Finn; he has that friend who got hurt when we were freshmen. The poor guy can't play since he's paralyzed from the neck down but he likes to watch. Anyway, this is a rough game. They aren't afraid to hit, knock each other out of their chairs, cheap shots and all that shit. I mean think of this way-you're already in a wheelchair, what's the point of being careful? It's scary as shit but I can imagine it would be a good anger release."

Azimio nodded and Dave finally looked up when the whistle was blown. The Allen County Cyclones, dressed in blue lined up against the Logan County Wildcats who were dressed in red. A boy who didn't look too much older than Dave called the play to motion. The team moved quickly, the offensive and defensive linemen slamming into each other and making the sickening sound of metal on metal resound throughout the room. Within three plays, the Cyclones had scored and they all huddled together high fiving each other.

"They have special chairs," Puck explained, pointing to the chairs that looked like they were covered in armor. "It's a little bit safer that way, I think. And then they don't damage their real chair."

Dave reached down and let his fingers trail over the wheel of his chair. Even though he hated the thing, he was kind of dependent on it. He couldn't imagine doing something like this if it meant damaging his only means of transportation. He placed his hands back on his legs again, his eyes never leaving the ball game.

At the end, the Cyclones one by two touchdowns. The team was celebrating when the boy who Dave had noticed before rolled up to Puck, Azimio and Dave.

"I haven't seen you around before," the boy said with a grin. "I'm Alex." Dave swallowed thickly, taking the offered hand and flinching when his fingers still didn't agree to work right.

"Dave," he said with a hoarse voice, rolling his eyes when Azimio and Puck were practically radiating with excitement when Dave actually talked.

"You interested in joining the team?" Alex asked, cocking an eyebrow at the two standing teenagers odd behavior.

"I…I uh just started rehab. I can barely get around on my own yet let alone do what you guys are doing. But…but I think after I get used to it I'd be interested." Dave said quietly.

"Awesome!" Alex said with a grin, and Dave bit his lip when he realized how attractive the boy sitting in front of him was. "Whenever you think you're ready just call the Community Center and they'll let you know when to be here. I hope to see you soon!" With that, Alex winked at Dave before turning and rolling across the gym back to his teammates. Puck grinned at Dave while Azimio watched with wide eyes.

"Did he just wink at you? What the hell? You've got boys hitting on you now?" Azimio asked. Dave didn't answer. He still had a slight smile on his face as Puck took him back to his truck so they could go back to Otterbein. The smile stayed there until Dave was back in the room he hated.

* * *

Kurt sat in the common room at Dalton, staring at his iPhone and waiting for it to go off. Blaine was watching him with an amused look on his face as he tried to get Kurt to focus on his homework. Finally the phone vibrated and Kurt all but squealed as he unlocked the screen.

_**Puck:**__ I'm not really sure how he is. He's still not really talking, but he's started working a little more at therapy. Don't hate me, but do you think maybe you can go see him again? _

Kurt sent a quick reply of yes before he started gathering his books together. Otterbein was on the way home from Westerville and Kurt figured he could spend quite some time with Dave before he had to be home for supper. Just as he was getting up to go, Blaine reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Where are you going?" The Warbler asked, his head cocked to the side.

"Puck asked me to go talk to Karofsky. It's just on the way home." Kurt explained with a small grin on his face.

"Are you sure this is the best idea," Blaine asked, biting his lip. "I mean this is Karfosky. Karofsky; the guy who made your life a living hell. Karofsky; the reason you are even here. And you're just going to go off and spend all your free time with the guy. You don't think that's kind of, you know, weird?"

"Blaine, are you jealous?" Kurt asked, turning back to the shorter boy with a smirk. But before he could say anything else, Blaine's lips were on his and Kurt felt himself melting into the kiss. It was as unexpected as the kiss with Dave, and Kurt wasn't sure if he liked it any better. Dave had been forceful, passionate and needy. But Blaine's kiss was more like he needed to convince Kurt to stay; to pick him over anyone else. Finally, Kurt pulled back, his hand going to his lips.

"Please just stay with me," Blaine said quietly, his eyes searching Kurt's face. Kurt bit him lip, looking away.

"I have to go. I just need…I just need to think," he whispered before fleeing the room. He glanced over his shoulder where Blaine was holding his head in his hands on the couch, but he never stopped running until he reached his car. Roughly wiping his eyes, Kurt started his Navigator and headed off for Otterbein, trying to push his apparent love triangle with Dave and now Blaine.

* * *

_**AN**__: I hope you like it! Please review! _


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own Glee._

* * *

**Didn't See That Coming: Chapter 6**

Dave laid on his side, one arm covering his face. He was exhausted but bored all at the same time. He wanted to get up, but the nurses had moved his chair across the room and turned on the bed alarm as if to force him to stay in bed and get some rest. His eyes were just starting to drift shut when he heard soft footsteps enter his room and an equally soft voice calling out.

"Karofsky?" Kurt asked, shifting from one foot to the other. Dave removed the arm covering face, looking up with a surprised look.

"Fancy?"

"Hi," Kurt grinned. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"I, uh, no," Dave said quietly. He gestured to a chair that was pressed against the wall and Kurt sat down, crossing his legs.

"How have you been?" Kurt asked, taking in Dave's appearance. His skin was paler and he had seemed to have lost a lot of weight. He had a pair of his shorts from football on, and Kurt could see that his legs were already starting to lose their toned appearance. His eyes flickered up to Dave's face. Kurt bit his lip looking at the dark circles that were prominent under Dave's eyes.

"Fine," Dave mumbled, dropping his head down to avoid Kurt's gaze. "I'm fine."

"Uh huh," Kurt said, shaking his head. "Because people who are 'fine' normally go days at a time without speaking to their family and friends. And people who are fine normally only respond to the person who was once their worst enemy. Yup, Karofsky, you seem totally fine."

"Dave."

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"You can call me Dave. I've shoved my tongue down your throat; I think we're at the point where you can call me Dave." Dave shook his head, ignoring the smirk that formed on Kurt's face. "And about the whole talking thing…I just…I don't want to be here."

"Otterbein really isn't that bad. Had Dad not been a single parent he probably would have came out here to recover after his heart attack. But since they probably would have called Children's Services for me since I'm underage, he just came home instead." Kurt said with a thoughtful look but he stopped when Dave started shaking his head.

"I don't mean Otterbein, Fancy. I mean here," Dave waved his hands around, gesturing wildly. "I don't want to live. Half an inch to either side when my neck broke I'd probably be dead. But no, nothing can ever go the way I want them can I? So here I am: gay, paralyzed, miserable and fucking worthless. No one's going to want me now. Whoop-de-fucking do."

"Don't talk like that," Kurt said, sitting on the edge of his seat. "Just because you're in a wheelchair doesn't mean that no one's going to want you. Some guy would be lucky to have you. Have you…have you told your parents yet?" Dave frantically shook his head, his eyes flicking to the doorway.

"I figured me being in the hospital was enough shit for them to deal with for now. Dumping on them 'oh hey mom and dad, I like penis!' probably isn't going to help the situation any." Kurt snorted at the inelegant way Dave explained the situation, shaking his head as his eyes shown with amusement.

"I'm hoping you don't word it that way when you actually come out to them." Kurt chuckled as Dave shrugged a shoulder. "And no one says that you have to come out right now. There's no time limit for admitting that you're gay; you have to do it on your own terms. I'm not going to lie, it might make you feel better. But I'm not going to force you into it." Dave stared ahead of him for a long while before turning back to Kurt.

"I'm scared. I mean, everything else has gone wrong. Who's to say that when I tell them that they won't just kick me out? Call me a freak and that they want nothing to do with me. I mean, they aren't crazy religious but they are pretty conservative. You should have seen when my brother got that girl pregnant when he was in high school. Never seen them so mad! James was so cool about it thought. James always knew what to say. I kind of wish he was here now…"

"Where is he?" Kurt asked, immediately regretting the question when Dave's face fell even further.

"He…He died when I was in seventh grade. He was a senior. That was the year he got Melissa pregnant. Even though she was huge at the time, she insisted that they still went to the prom. One the way home, they got into a head on collision with some drunk. James and Melissa were killed on impact and the baby didn't make it either. That's…that's kind of why I'm scared. I mean, they've already lost one son and now I'm left to be the perfect kid for them now. This…this will just let them down. I hate letting them down."

"Don't think like that," Kurt said, pointing a finger the depressed teen in front of him. "These are your parents; I bet they'll love you no matter what you do. So! Tell me-what have you been up to since they moved you out here?" Dave bit his lip, smiling slightly at Kurt's attempt to distract him.

"Well," he began, pushing himself up with his arms so he was sitting straighter. "For the most part I can get in and out of my chair by myself. I've only fallen like three times lately." Dave's right hand rose to rub at a nasty bruise on his shoulder that was hidden under his shirt. "I can pretty much get dressed by myself as long as there are no buttons or zippers. I can maneuver around shit. Well, sort of. Oh and they gave me this stick thingy for reaching things that are too tall."

Kurt grinned and nodded his head in encouragement. Although Dave still looked pretty upset about his situation, at least he was trying. And even if he only talked to Kurt; well, at least he talked to _someone_. Kurt was aware that the doctors insisted that Dave took the anti-depressants but he couldn't see what the point was. Dave seemed to pause of a moment and Kurt cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Puck…Puck took me to this wheelchair football game. The Allen County Cyclones?" Kurt nodded, remembering Finn having mentioned the team before. "The game was awesome. I think…I think maybe if I ever get out of this hell hole maybe I'll join." Kurt grinned; maybe Dave didn't want to die after all. "And…don't make fun of me! But there was this guy on the team…His name was Alex and he was pretty…pretty good looking. And he winked at me. So I don't know, maybe he's on team gay and if I join the Cyclones maybe we can get to know each other or something."

Kurt froze, his stomach dropping. There was a part of him that was attracted to Dave. That's the whole reason he had walked away, leaving Blaine sitting on the couch at Dalton. Kurt didn't know what he was expecting, but Dave finding someone else wasn't exactly it.

"I mean…we both know I like you, Fancy. But you have that fancy pants guy from your little school .You're happy. I'm not going to ruin that just because I'm miserable. I think I've ruined your life enough for one life time, you know?" Kurt bit his lip, thinking of correcting the boy in front of him. But before he could do so, Dave was talking again. "Hey, do you think you could go ask the nurse to come turn the bed alarm off? That way I can get in my chair and show you around. There's not much to see, but I'm sure it's better than looking at my ugly mug."

Kurt nodded meekly. As he left the room in search of a nurse, he wondered if maybe he had just missed his chance. He knew there was still time to go back to Blaine, but at that moment Kurt wasn't sure if that was what he wanted to do. Ten minutes later as he trailed behind Dave, who was absent mindedly pointing at random things, Kurt knew for sure that he really didn't want to back to Blaine. But if it would make Dave jealous, well then who cared about what Kurt wanted?

* * *

_**AN**__: I'm so sorry it's taken so long! It's the last week of the semester and I have finals next Monday. Luckily I only have two so I'll hopefully be updating Monday night. I hope you liked it! Please review._


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own Glee._

* * *

**Didn't See That Coming: Chapter 7**

Kurt bit his lip as he entered the common room, his eyes locked on Blaine. He felt slightly guilty; he'd never used anyone to get his way before. In fact, he wondered if this was what Puck felt like sometimes. Clearing his throat and tightening his grip on his messenger bag, Kurt crossed the room with his head help high. He sat quickly in the chair across from Blaine and waited for the shorter boy to look up from his homework. It took a few moments but when he did, Kurt cursed himself for being a dick. Blaine's eyes were red and puffy and he looked exhausted.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said softly, reaching out and taking Blaine's hand. He shook back the voice in his head telling him this was wrong as he looked into Blaine's dark eyes. "I was being stupid the other day. I'm so sorry I blew you off like that. You were right; I don't want him, Blaine. I want you. I want all of you."

"Do you mean it?" Blaine asked in a small voice, so unlike the confident boy he normally was. Kurt barely concealed a wince as he nodded his head, giving a small smile.

"Oh thank God," Blaine mumbled as he pulled Kurt around the table closer to him. "I thought you'd lost your mind and decided you were madly in love with the bully. You have no idea how much you mean to me Kurt. There aren't even words to describe it. I think I've been waiting for you all my life." And with that, Blaine leaned in and his lips were pressed hard against Kurt's. The kiss wasn't any less desperate as the last, but Kurt could appreciate the hotness to it.

Blaine gave Kurt a small smile and stood, pulling the taller boy with him. Blaine winked at him before pulling Kurt towards the dormitory. Kurt sighed slightly as he plastered a cheesy grin on his face. 'What have I gotten myself into?' he asked himself as he allowed Blaine to push him onto the small bed. He closed his eyes as Blaine's body pushed onto his and his lips attached to Kurt's neck. As long as the Warbler didn't know his knew boyfriend was imaging Dave while they messed around, everything was okay, right?

* * *

Dave groaned slightly as he rolled towards the front waiting area of Otterbein. His entire body felt stiff and he pondered for a moment if Sarah would be willing to help stretch out before her shift was over later. He entered the waiting room to see his parents talking quietly to Azimio, all three looking confused as to why Dave asked them all to be here.

"He-Hey guys," Dave mumbled as he approached them. "Can…Can we go back to my room so we can talk privately. I don't really want to do this here." Mary and Paul exchanged worried looks as Azimio just looked confused, but they all three stood up. Azimio took the handles of Dave's chair and began pushing him back, giving Dave's arms a break.

Upon entering Dave's room, his parents sat in the two chairs and Az perched on the foot of Dave's bed. Dave remained in his chair, hoping he wasn't going to have to make a quick getaway. His mother gave him an encouraging smile and Dave hoped he could do this.

"What did you need to tell us, David?" Paul asked, squeezing his wife's hand.

"Yeah dude, you're being freaky," Az said, cocking his head to the side. "I'm glad that you're talking though, don't get me wrong." Dave closed his eyes and took a deep breath before leaning forward so his head rested on his hands.

"I…I've had something to tell you guys for a while now, but I never knew how to say it. I thought that…I thought that if I ignored it…it would go away but it hasn't. And I understand if you guys hate me for this, I really do. I just… I just really hope you don't because I can't really take care of myself anymore and I don't have anywhere else to go and I love you and I don't want to disappoint you. Or at least any more than I already have," Dave rambled, not looking up from his lap.

"David, what are you saying?" Mary asked, biting her lip. "You're scaring us. What so wrong that you think we're going to hate you about?"

"I…I'm…I…I'm gay." Dave finally whispered. He closed his eyes as he waited for his words to sink it. After a few minutes, Azimio finally broke the silence.

"That's it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at his best friend. "You think I'd hate you and abandon you for that? I'm pretty sure you'd have to be a serial killer who killed my mom before I'd hate you, dude." The boy stood up and crossed the small space, bending down to hug his best friend tightly, thumping his back as he did so.

"Thanks for trusting me, man" Az whispered into Dave's ear and Dave sniffed, nodding as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Mom? Dad?" Dave asked quietly, his voice shaking. His mother let out a whimper before throwing herself out of her chair and squeezing Dave tight to her chest. It was awkward for Dave; he was normally almost a foot taller than his mother, but as he was stuck in his chair her boobs were now in his face. "Mom! Boobs!" Dave whined but Mary simply squeezed him tighter and began planting kisses all over his face.

"Oh my baby! I'm so proud of you! You were so brave! I'm so glad you could trust us. I will always love you, baby. Oh I love you!"

"Mom!" Dave whined again, but he let his mom continue without much of a fight. Finally he looked past the sobbing woman to his father. Paul stood behind them with his hands in his pockets, his face impossible to reach.

"Dad?" Dave asked again, shifting slightly as Mary finally stepped away, keeping one hand on his shoulder.

"It's about time," Paul said, his face finally breaking into a cheesy grin."

"Huh?" Dave said, confused.

"David, I've known since that day in the office when you were expelled. I've just been waiting for you to feel comfortable enough to come to me. Mind you, I didn't think it would take this long, but I didn't want to push. I'm glad you finally decided to tell us, son."

Dave shook his head, completely bewildered. Was he really that obvious? Paul approached his son and gave him a small smile before hugging him too. The two men only embraced for about thirty seconds before separating, trying to both seem manly.

"So!" Azimio said, clapping his hands as a big smirk filled his face. "You got a crush on anyone? Is there some man I need to have the 'you break his heart, I break your face' speech with? 'Cause I will, dude. You just say the word!"

Paul and Mary exchanged knowing looks before excusing themselves, claiming they were going to go get supper and bringing some back for the two teens.

"We are so not having this conversation," Dave mumbled, but cracked when he saw the expectant look on his best friends face. "Fine, there is this one guy…"

* * *

"It's a brotherly bonding day," Kurt explained to Blaine through the phone as he left the car at the community center, following Finn towards the door. Finn waved at Puck, who was coming their way from across the parking lot, pushing Dave's chair. "Yes, Blaine, I'm sure there isn't a way to get out of it. Not that I would want to. Finn and I never get to spend time together. I'll call you tonight, I promise. Yes Blaine, I know. Okay. Okay. _Goodbye Blaine_." Kurt finally hung up, sighing. Not for the first time he questioned if engaging in this relationship was the best idea.

"You sure you're okay with hanging out with Karofsky for the day? I mean there's still time to bail before they make it over here." Finn asked, searching Kurt's face. Kurt shook his head, laughing slightly.

"Yes I'm sure Finnegan. Dave and I have made our peace. It's okay." Kurt smiled as Puck and Dave approached, ignoring the confused look his stepbrother kept throwing at him. "Hey guys! Let's go inside; I've never seen one of these games before and I'm interested!"

The three jocks all exchanged looks before chuckling slightly. They were pretty sure Kurt wasn't going to like this; the game would be way to violent for his tastes. But they continued on, sitting in the same area Puck and Azimio had sat before. They watched as the Cyclones went through warm up drills, the two stepbrothers arguing about God knows what quietly. Dave couldn't help the big grin that covered his face when Alex waved at him from across the court.

"That's him, isn't it?" Kurt asked quietly from behind Dave, causing the larger boy to jump.

"Uh, yeah," Dave said awkwardly, turning his chair so he could see Kurt better. Finn and Puck had begun discussing some new car and weren't paying attention to them so he didn't feel so awkward talking about everything. "That's Alex."

"He's cute," Kurt said, nodding his head in approval, trying to force the feeling of jealousy down. "I'm happy for you."

"Nothing's happened yet," Dave muttered, glancing at Kurt before looking back at Alex.

"Yeah, well I'm sure it will soon." Almost as if to prove Kurt right, the Cyclones took a break from drills and Alex began to cross the court a big smile on his face.

"Hey," he grinned, running a hand through his shaggy blonde hair. "I'd hope I'd see you at another one of these. Season's almost up, you know?"

"Yeah, well I've been busy with therapy. Getting back on me fe- er, you know what I mean," Dave said, looking away awkwardly. "But I've been wanting to see you. Like a lot."

"Stick around a little bit after the game," Alex said, reaching a hand out and running it down Dave's arm. "We'll exchange numbers and talk a little bit more. Make some plans."

"Ye-yeah I can do that," Dave said with a small grin. Alex winked at him again before going to join his team. Dave's cheeks were red as he pulled at the collar of his shirt. He had a huge grin on his face as he cleared his throat. Kurt, who was still sitting behind Dave, stuck his finger in his mouth and made a quite gagging sound. He hadn't expected anyone to notice so he could stop the small squeak that escaped his mouth when Puck elbowed him gently.

"I saw that," the mohawked teen whispered with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Shut up," Kurt murmered, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. He couldn't be made that Dave was smiling for once. But he could be mad that it wasn't him putting that smile on his face.

* * *

_**AN**__: Sorry it's taken so long! I hope you like it! Please review. _


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own Glee._

* * *

**Didn't See That Coming: Chapter 8**

Kurt grinned as Blaine pulled him towards the large crowd in front of them. The shorter boy was practically skipping to watch the local bands that were performing at the spring festival at the park on Collett Street.

"Calm down, goofy," Kurt said with a roll of his eyes as Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's hand so they didn't get separated. "The band will still be there even if you don't run."

"But it's Wes's band!" Blaine exclaimed, jumping slightly to see better. "I have to see Wes's band!" Kurt just rolled his eyes again as he dropped Blaine's hand so the shorter boy could run ahead. He nodded a hello to Puck and Lauren as they walked past holding hands and he had to do a double take when he saw Quinn walking with Sam when he was pretty sure they were broken up, again. Santana and Brittney skipped past and Kurt grinned at how happy they looked. Finally his blue eyes landed on the one person he had been dying to see: Dave. Unfortunately, he was with Alex.

Kurt scanned the crowd again, seeing that Blaine was preoccupied. He held his head high as he crossed the park to where the two boys were sitting, tossing popcorn at each other and trying to catch the pieces in their mouths. As he got closer, he saw Alex grab Dave's shirt and pull him forward so the two boys could share a quick kiss before giving Dave a big smile before making a quick exit. Kurt made his move, stepping up to where Dave was sitting.

"Hey! Have you been sprung from Otterbein?" Kurt asked, trying to keep a cheerful smile on his face.

"Just for the day," Dave said with a small smile on his face. "I have to go back tonight, but I should be able to go home soon I think. You, uh, you here by yourself?"

"Nope," Kurt said, letting out a small chuckle as he shook his head. "The band playing right now is a friend of Blaine's, so he's shoved his way to the front to be a supportive friend. I won't be surprised if he gets trampled."

"Well aren't you a loving boyfriend?" Dave asked, cocking an eyebrow as his grin got a bit bigger.

"It's what happens when you're dating someone as short as Blaine," Kurt said with a shrug, motioning to a nearby bench. When he sat down he was practically eye level with Dave. "So…how are things with you and Alex? You seem pretty lovey when I walked over."

Kurt watched in awe as Dave's entire body language changed. He was suddenly stiff and on edge when he had once been relaxed. Kurt furrowed his brow, worry filling his body. "You okay?" He asked, laying a hand on Dave's arm. Dave bit his lip, shaking his head to clear his mind. His eyes flicked to Alex before he continued.

"It's…It's not a relationship. And it's never going to be…"

"What do you mean by that?" Kurt asked, his eyes trained on Alex who seemed to be moving slower now that he was alone.

"Don't…don't tell anyone this, okay?" Dave asked, meeting Kurt's glance with pleading eyes. "His mom's sick; she has cancer. Apparently she's been fighting it for a while but her body's stopped responding to treatment. They're going to move back to Texas at the end of the summer so they can be with his grandparents and other family when she dies. And I get that, really I do. I mean when my brother died my grandparents practically moved in with us and you need your family at a time like that."

"So…What does that mean for you two?" Kurt asked quietly, looking at his hands.

"I guess we're just messing around. Not actually together but doing what we can to get our rocks off. Hey do you think in all that crazy cripple porn on the internet there are two guys in wheelchairs? Cause I'm really confused on the whole sex part since, you know, it's not like I can move my hips," Dave said, giving Kurt a cheesy grin.

"That's not funny, David," Kurt said biting his lip. "You're okay with just messing around? Not having an actual relationship? For some reason I don't believe that David, no matter how many stupid jokes you make about it."

Dave was quiet for a few moments, his vision trained on two young boys who were laughing hysterically and chasing each other around a tree while their parents watched. Suddenly, Dave wished he was that age again, where the only things he had to worry about were crayons and cooties. He sighed, chewing on his lip slightly before meeting Kurt's eyes.

"No, I'm not okay with it. But I like Alex, and at this point it's not like I'm going to get anything else. Yeah, I wanted a real relationship for my first gay relationship, but I can deal with this. It's better than nothing. And so when Alex leaves in August, it's not like we're going to have any attachment other than fuck buddies or whatever you want to call this. Happy now, Hummel?" He spat bitterly, adverting his eyes again.

"Happy that you're being truthful? Yes. Happy that you're settling? Not at all. You shouldn't have to give up what you want, David." Kurt whispered, reaching out for Dave's hand. Dave swatted it away, shaking his head as he rolled away from Kurt.

"I have to go find Alex. Later, Fancy."

Kurt watched as Dave left. The larger boy's head was down, in a defeated stance. Kurt sighed, not wanting to go find Blaine yet. Almost as if the boy knew Kurt was thinking about him, Blaine came skipping up, a bag of cotton candy almost as tall as he was tucked under his arm.

"Come on, Kurt! They have those spinney strawberry ride things here!" Kurt sighed but plastered a small smile on his face as he was dragged away by his way too hyper boyfriend. His eyes never left Dave.

* * *

"This isn't fair!" Puck yelled, desperately trying to keep up with the three more experienced boys in front of him. Artie and Alex had been in wheelchairs since they were young, and Dave had a few months practice on him, so the wheelchair races weren't exactly fair. Alex, of course, won with Artie and Dave shortly behind. Puck cursed as he scrapped his hand on the brick wall he had accidently ran into and sat and pouted while everyone else laughed at him.

"Get up, white boy!" Azimio said, tears falling down his face from laughing so hard. "It's my turn." Puck grumbled something about damn cheaters as he disentangled himself from the footrest and stood. Alex, who had been talking quietly to Dave, squeezed the larger boys arm before going to follow Puck.

"I'll sit out with you, dude. Give everyone else a chance."

The two boys sat on the bench in the courtyard, watching as their friends rolled around the wide sidewalks. They didn't say anything for a while; just enjoy the nice spring breeze, soaking up some sun. Finally, Alex broke the silence.

"He likes someone else, doesn't he?" He asked quietly, never taking his eyes off Dave's smiling face. Puck didn't have to ask to know who he was talking about.

"Yup," he said, popping his gum.

"Is he nice? Is he good enough?"

"Yeah, he's awesome. They would have been awesome together. But your boy over there didn't have enough self-esteem to go for it. Which I mean, hey-it worked out 'cause he got you. But Kurt would have been great for him."

"I'm leaving, you know." Alex said quietly, picking at some lint on his jeans. "Middle of August. Moving back to Texas. And God this makes me sound like such an ass but Dave's just a way to pass the time. And he knows that. I don't want a relationship if I'm just going to leave him behind."

"What are you getting at?" Puck asked, annoyed already with the boy sitting next to him.

"I'm just saying that if this Kurt guy is so awesome, he should go for it. I'm sure he'd be a lot happier with Kurt than awkwardly making out with me. I mean, yeah it would be easier once he got home, but currently we keep getting caught be the nurses and it's awkward. But that's not the point. I want him to be happy, even if it's not with me. He deserves it at this point, you know?"

Puck let out a huff of bitter laughter while he shook his head. Why did everyone feel the need to open up to him?

"Hate to tell you, dude, but it's a little late for that now. Kurt's got himself a boyfriend. Little rich kid from his prep school. They're good for each other, too. And you're right, Dave does deserve to be happy. And some jackass who is using him to get off over the summer isn't going to make him happy." With that Puck stood and walked away, joining Artie and Dave who were laughing at Azimio who had tipped his chair and was now laying in the grass. Alex didn't join them again.

* * *

Kurt squirmed underneath Blaine, turning his head to the side to avoid Blaine's lips. This didn't stop Blaine, however, and the shorter boy continued to assault Kurt's neck with kisses, his hands roaming the pale chest underneath of him.

"Can we just…Not do this right now?" Kurt asked, tilting his head back farther into the bed to get away.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, sinking back on his knees, his head cocked to the side like a puppy.

"I'm just not in the mood, okay?" Kurt snapped, closing his eyes. "I have a headache," he finished lamely.

"Oh…" Blaine said, looking slightly hurt. "We can just cuddle, then!" He laid on the bed pulling Kurt into his arms, expecting the boy to relax. Kurt, however, staid tense the entire time, never shutting his eyes.

"I feel…I feel like you don't really want to be with me," Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair, his fingers drawing shapes on Kurt's side.

"Why do you say that? Of course I want to be with you," Kurt whispered back, trying his hardest to relax in Blaine's arms.

"I don't know…You don't look at me the way you look at Karofksy…."

"Blaine…" Kurt sighed, rolling over so they were looking at each other.

"It's fine. I'll keep you as long as you'll have me," Blaine said with a small smile. He moved quickly, pressing a kiss to Kurt's brow before he could react. "I just hope you'll have me for a while."

Kurt sighed, watching as Blaine fell asleep next to him. He had never felt so guilty in his entire life. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up. But if what Dave said was true and Alex was leaving soon, maybe he wouldn't have to.

* * *

_**AN**__: Sorry it's been a while! I hope you guys liked it! Please review. _


	9. Chapter 9

_I don't own Glee._

* * *

**Didn't See That Coming: Chapter 9**

Kurt sighed, looking down at the multiple shopping bags he was carrying in disgust. When he was in a bad mood he shopped and he was sure his father's credit card was not happy with him right now. He hated himself and had ever since this relationship with Blaine started. He hated lying about his feelings and he hated how Alex and Dave were using each other, too. He'd been avoiding pretty much everyone lately, hence his third trip to the mall this week.

Kurt stood in line at Starbuck, shoving his phone back in his pocket without answering Blaine's tenth text of the hour. He sighed as his tired eyes gazed at the long line in front of him. Kurt hadn't been sleeping well lately, either. He was pretty sure it was the guilt getting to him, but he had just taken to filling himself to the brim with coffee and hoping for the best. His eyes scanned the mall when they landed on a familiar sight. Alex was there, smiling up at an older gentleman that must have been his father. Kurt narrowed his eyes before leaving his place in line to march up to the boy.

"Excuse me," he said politely, smiling at Mr. Woodford who cocked his head to the side at him. "I'm a friend of Dave's and I was just wondering if I could talk to you for a moment, Alex? It won't take long, I promise." The father and son exchanged a look. Alex nodded his head before his father mumbled something about looking at tools in Sears and to come find him when he was done.

The two boys moved to the middle of the court yard, Kurt sitting on a bench with Alex in his wheelchair in front of him. He smirked as the diva laid his shopping bags down and fixed his hair before meeting Alex's eyes.

"I don't think we've meet. I'm Kurt Hummel."

"Alex Woodford. So you're the wonderful Kurt everyone seems so fond of." Kurt had to stoop the pleased look that crossed his face, instead crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, well I haven't heard anything I like about you," he said shortly, narrowing his eyes.

"Really? And can I ask what you've heard that's so horrible. Like you said, we've never met before." Alex said, sitting up a bit taller.

"You have no right to use him like you are. Is that how you treat all your 'boyfriends?' 'Cause it's bullshit. Dave is an awesome, wonderful guy who deserves someone who loves him. Not just some whore who wants sex and treats him like shit. I don't care if you're just leaving at the end of the summer; you should be treating him like a fucking prince because he has more than enough shit to deal with in his life than worrying about if he's even good enough or not because the first guy he gets with just wants to get off!" Kurt's chest was heaving when he finished his rant, looking around as he realized how loud he was talking. He wasn't sure what he had actually planned on saying to Alex but he was pretty sure this wasn't it. He was never much for swearing and now look at him. The good looking boy in front of him was quiet for a few moments before leaning forward.

Puck had said the boy had been paralyzed when he was young, sort of like Artie. Even so, Kurt was pretty sure that if the boys legs would support him he would tower over Kurt as he stood. Kurt stayed silent as Alex studied his face before he answered in a low voice.

"You don't know anything, Hummel. You don't know about me or my life. And for the record, this is just as much Dave's idea as it is mine. Maybe if you had had the balls to make move in the first place this wouldn't all be happening. It's not like I don't want to be with him. But I'm leaving and I'm never coming back. Where is the sense of dragging him into a severe relationship? So stay out of it because you have no idea what this is about." The two boys glared at each other for a few more moments before Alex turned away to go find his father.

Kurt sighed, picking up his bags. He chanced a glance at the line at Starbucks that looked like it hadn't moved. He sighed before making his way out to his car, hoping to be able to sleep for once.

* * *

"Welcome home, baby," Mary Karofsky whispered into her son's ear as she pushed him into his new bedroom. Their old house had been a two-story Victorian with all the bedrooms on the second floor. They had lived there ever since James was born. The Karofksy's hated to move out of the house; there was so many memories there. But there was no way for Dave to get around; there were stairs leading into the house and stairs leading to the bedroom.

While Dave had been in the hospital, Paul and Mary had looked into finding a new house. They had found a house on same road of the Hummel=Hudson's. It was a one story house with a spacious attic. They had done some work on the house so Dave's room was made slightly bigger, allowing him to get around more. Azimio and Puck had worked with her, hoping to decorate Dave's room in a way he would like.

Dave took in his new room with wide eyes. He was excited to be home and hopefully to never have to go back to Otterbein again. He hated that he made his parents move and he hated how this house didn't have the James touch to it. He gave his mom a small smile as she kissed his cheek before telling him to get comfortable as she worked on supper.

Dave looked around the room, smiling at the pictures Puck must have put up for him. It was a hockey and football themed room and he liked all the hockey touches. He wheeled himself between his bed and the dresser and carefully climbed out of his chair. He had just laid his head back in the pillows when there came a knock at his bedroom door. He opened his eyes to see Alex there, not looking very happy.

"Hey," he whispered, giving his boy toy a smile. "I'm home!"

"So I see," Alex said in an even voice, moving closer to the bed. Dave gestured to the spot next to him, inviting Alex to join him on the bed but the boy made no move to leave his chair.

"Is something wrong?" Dave asked quietly, cocking his eyebrow at the boy when Alex refused to look up at him.

"So I met Kurt today," Alex said, and Dave sucked in a gasp of air, his eyes going wide. "He doesn't like me, by the way. And tore into me for a while about being an ass for dragging you on. Wonder way to meet someone, let me tell you."

"Alex, I-" Dave began but was cut off by the angry boy in front of him.

"No, I don't want to hear it. Trust me, I hated doing this to you anyway but I don't need your little friends treating me like shit because of it. First Puck and now some kid I've never met before who comes up to me at the fucking mall. I was with my dad, Dave, and he just comes up to me and asks if we can talk so he can yell at me. Real fucking cool."

"Alex, I swear I had no idea. I haven't talked to him in a while and I didn't know he was mad about this."

"Yeah, well you won't have to worry about it anymore. My parents have been talking about moving sooner but were holding off because I was happy for once. But just to make things easier for you and your friends, I told them it was okay to move the date up. We're leaving next weekend, David."

"Alex, please don't be like this. I don't want you to leave."

"Yeah, well, I don't really want to leave either. But this hasn't been fair to you at all. You need someone who can be with you for real and we both know I can't. Just let me say goodbye so we can both move on with our lives, okay?"

While Dave always wished he could still walk, tonight it hit him hard. He wanted nothing more than to go to Alex and sweep him up in his arms and convince him to stay. He wanted to hold the boy tight and convince him how much he needed him. He stared at his legs for a few moments, willing them to work so he could go to Alex but his toe didn't even twitch.

"Alex…" Dave could feel the tears welling up in his eyes and he cursed under his breath as he brushed them away. "Please don't do this."

"Hey, it's okay. Think of this as me helping you. I was your first big gay start. Please don't make this harder than it has to be." Dave shut his eyes, not wanting to see Alex's face. He could hear the sound of Alex moving his chair closer to his bed and then a hand was pulling on his arm. Dave leaned down, catching Alex's lips in a desperate kiss. Dave moaned slightly, trying to put all his need into this last kiss. Alex tangled his fingers in Dave's curls, deepening the kiss. Finally he pulled away, placing a last kiss to Dave's forehead.

"You'll get through this. I believe in you. You'll get through depending on a chair and your life being different. You'll get through my stupid ass leaving you here. You'll move on and find someone perfect for you who will love you for every last imperfection and they will be a wonderful man; so much better than I ever could be. Keep your head up, Dave Karfosky. Your life is just starting now."

With that, Alex squeezed Dave's hand one last time before leaving the room. Dave watched with wide eyes, too exhausted to go after him. He curled in on himself as much as possible, deep sobs shaking his body. He cried for everything that had gone wrong in his life and how nothing ever seemed to work out for him. When his mother came in to get him for dinner an hour later, Dave was asleep, dried tears staining his face.

* * *

Kurt bit his lip as he was led through the Karfosky's new home. He had gotten a frantic text from Puck saying Alex had taken off and someone needed to play damage control. Seeing as how Kurt lived down the road, he was chosen for just that task. Mary chattered aimlessly as she led him to the patio door. She pointed out the backdoor where Dave was sitting in a lawn chair underneath the large oak tree. He had a book in his lap but Kurt could tell he wasn't reading it. Mary patted him on the shoulder before giving him a slight push.

Kurt walked slowly down the stairs, his eyes trailing over the ramp on the other side of the deck that was made special for Dave. His wheelchair sat within arm length of the lawn chair and Kurt could see that he was able to lounge more in the lawn chair. He stepped in front of Dave, clearing his throat slightly. Dave looked up at him through his bangs. Kurt noticed suddenly that Dave was in desperate need of a haircut.

"I, uh, heard," Kurt began, shifting slightly. "I heard Alex left early. I'm so sorry, Dave. I knew you liked him. I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Don't act like you fucking care, Hummel." Dave snapped, slamming his book shut. "I heard about your little escapade at the mall. Real cool."

"Dave, please don't be upset with me. I was just trying to look out for you. What he was doing wasn't fair to you but I didn't expect him to just run out so soon like that."

"Stop. Just stop it. I don't care what you were trying to do. Once again you've ruined my life and I really don't need the sad puppy dog look right now." Dave reached his hand out for his chair, trying to pull it closer to him. Kurt, however, stepped in and pulled the chair out of Dave's reach. "Real fucking cool, Hummel. Real cool taking a cripples wheelchair from him. Just what I fucking need!"

Kurt took a deep breath, his eyes scanning Dave's angry face. He bit his lip, remaining so he was out of arms reach from the angry boy. Dave hadn't hurt him in a long time but Kurt didn't want to tempt him.

"I'll give your chair back once you listen to me," Kurt began, biting his lip again. "I wasn't trying to hurt you, I swear. I just felt horrible that you were settling. This was Dave Karofsky, the boy who demands respect from everyone, even from this chair, and you just gave up what you wanted for the only thing you thought you could get and that wasn't right. And I know I was meddling but I couldn't just sit back and watch you hurt yourself like that. Now I never thought it would make him leave you so fast, but maybe, just maybe this is a good thing, Dave." Dave snorted, glaring at Kurt again.

"You should be able to be with someone who wants you for you, David," Kurt whispered, reaching out for Dave's shoulder but pulling his hand back. "Everyone does. And I know you think you're some horrible monster, but even you deserve someone who loves you. You shouldn't settle for anyone. To quote my father," Kurt said with a small smile, "you matter. And you can hate me for screwing up your fuck buddy relationship, but I was only doing it because I care about you. And I regret not making a move sooner so you wouldn't be broken hearted by some guy who left you and I wouldn't be living on coffee because I'm using Blaine. But I can't go back and change that now. Just know, David, I would have picked you."

With that, Kurt leaped forward, bending to trap Dave's mouth in a deep kiss. Dave sat in a daze at first before returning the kiss with as much intensity. As quick as it started, Kurt pulled away. He raised a shaky hand to his lips, meeting Dave's eyes. Without saying anything, Kurt pushed Dave's chair back within arm's reach before turning and making his exit. Dave sat behind, feeling more lost and confused than ever.

* * *

_**AN**__: I hope you liked it! Pleas review._


	10. Chapter 10

_I don't own Glee._

* * *

**Didn't See That Coming: Chapter 10**

. Dave groaned as he flopped back on his bed, his dragging out of his chair. He kept his eyes shut, not wanting to talk to talk to Puck even though he knew the boy was standing there. He was so stiff and he had spent the entire day watching his friends and former teammates do football conditioning and now he was in an even worse mood.

"What's up, dude?" Puck asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I'm just stiff," Dave mumbled, trying to move himself to a more comfortable position that he knew he'd never find. His eyes remained closed, causing him to jump when Puck grabbed his arm.

"Relax. I'll stretch you out and then you can tell me what's wrong so you'll stop bitching all the time." With that, Puck pushed Dave back and grabbed his leg. He worked slowly, going through all of the stretches the therapist had shown him when he went along to therapy one day. Dave sighed in relief, digging his head into his pillow and swallowing deeply. "Okay, if I'm stepping out of my comfort zone or whatever gay shit this is, you have to talk."

Dave glared at him slightly before sighing. He really didn't want to talk about this, especially with Puck but he realized he didn't have many options.

"Kurt's kind of the reason Alex and I broke up," Dave said softly, biting his lip before he continued. "He went off on Alex at the mall so Al talked to his parents and they decided to move to Texas early. Which is one thing. And then there's the fact that Kurt claims this was for my good. That I deserve better, because, you know, I didn't already know that. And then he has the nerve, the fucking nerve to tell me he would have picked me and that he feels so guilty about the whole thing and that he hates using Bland. And then he kissed me and turned on his pointy fucking heel and left." Dave sat, his chest heaving and a familiar sting at the back of his eyes. He let out a shuttering breath before closing his eyes, wishing Puck would say something.

Finally the boy opened his eyes and peered at his friend. Puck stared slack jawed at Dave, still holding the boy's leg in midair but no long stretching like he was supposed to. He blinked his eyes a couple times before closing his mouth with an audible click. He cleared his throat a few times before answering.

"Oh. Oh. Oh shit," Puck mumbled, shaking his head.

"No, really?" Dave said bitterly, punching the mattress. Puck gently dropped Dave's leg before crawling onto the bed next to him. The two boy's sat in silence for a moment before Puck spoke.

"Well, would you go with him?" He said, the first thing on the top of his head.

"Seriously? I don't know. I've obviously wanted him for a long time but after everything we've been through, everything I've put him through and everything he's done in return I honestly don't know."

"That's…That's understandable," Puck said, cracking his neck as he talked. "But what if this is a chance to start over? A chance to learn more about each other and forget all the bullshit from the past. I mean seriously-you've kissed him, he's kissed you. What if you could kiss him any time you wanted because he was _yours_? Not some punk who was using you for a piece of ass, but someone who wanted you for you. Kurt's a good guy. A little high strung for me, but he means well. And he wants you Dave, it's obvious that he does. Just…just give him another chance. I don't think you'll regret it."

Dave remained silent, gently squeezing his hands in fists. His fingers were finally starting to cooperate more and Dave was thankful. His head was starting to pound and he wanted nothing more than to just go to sleep forever. Wasn't there enough drama in his life without adding Kurt Hummel into the mix?

"I don't know what to do," Dave finally admitted, and Puck chuckled gently, squeezing his friends shoulder.

"It'll work itself out in the end. Just have faith." And with that, Noah Puckerman pushed himself off the bed, gave Dave a little nod and walked out of the room.

* * *

Kurt hugged his knees to his chest as he watched Blaine dance around the room and sing to Misery. Normally Kurt would try to urge him on, knowing Blaine had little true enjoyments in his life. But that night Kurt was beyond miserable. He couldn't believe what he had done to Dave; he hadn't meant for Alex to leave Dave and he hadn't meant to kiss him either. Kurt knew he was just making things harder on Dave. He let out another sigh and Blaine skidded to a halt in front of him, his hair brush still raised like a microphone.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, crawling across the bed to Kurt. Kurt pulled away, standing up and walking across the room. "Seriously?"

"Just leave me alone," Kurt mumbled, his eyes already watering.

"Kurt? Did something happen?" Blaine asked, his eyes full of worry. "Karofsky didn't hurt you again did he?"

"No! No! Dave wouldn't do that anymore! If anything, I'm the one who hurt him. And I'm the one who's hurting you."

"Kurt you aren't hurting me," Blaine whispered, approaching Kurt with his arms raised in a peaceful gesture. Kurt let out a small scream before pushing the smaller boy away from him.

"That's where you're wrong! But you're too good of a guy to realize that I've been using you this entire time. I never wanted this relationship, Blaine. I'm an ass who was using you because Dave had moved on. And this entire time it's put my teeth on edge just to cuddle with you. I've dreaded walking into this stupid school every day because I knew I had to spend time with you. And I feel so guilty because you're this awesome guy and I couldn't care less."

"Kurt," Blaine started, but Kurt cut him off again shaking his head frantically.

"No! Don't you get it? You're this perfect guy-the kind of guy I should want. You love theater but you aren't so flaming you can't function. You're smart and good looking and you're polite and my dad loves you. You can sing and you understand fashion and what I'm talking about when I go on a Judy Garland rant. But I don't care. I can't force myself to take this relationship seriously. When I kiss you? All I see is Dave's face. And I'm being a total ass about this and you're too awesome to even put me in my place."

"Damn it, Kurt!" Blaine shouted, trying to catch the boy in his arms. But Kurt was already slipping on his shoes and looking around for his bag and blazer.

"I can't keep doing this. Move on, find a good guy. Someone who will really love you. I'm sorry." And with that Kurt fled Blaine's room, practically tripping over himself to get to his Navigator. He slid behind the steering wheel and bounced his head of the head rest with a sigh.

"God, what am I doing?" Kurt whispered, roughly brushing tears away as he pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

_**AN**__: I hope you liked it. Sorry for the break. I'll hopefully update again this week sometime. _


	11. Chapter 11

_I don't own Glee._

* * *

**Didn't See That Coming: Chapter 11**

_A warm tongue made its way up his broad chest and Dave let out a whimper of pleasure as he shivered. Slim, pale fingers tightened their grip on his shoulders and slim hips thrust forward. Dave let out another gasp of pleasure when he realized he could actually feel the friction against his dick. He moaned, locking his fingers around the boy's waist and tilted his head back as the boy littered his neck with kisses. _

_ "Say it," the boy above him whispered into his ear. "Say my name."_

_ "Kurt!" Dave moaned._

* * *

Dave's eyes flew open, panting to catch his breath. The dream had been so real. He could feel Kurt on him, could feel his teeth nipping at his skin. He sat up slightly and glanced down. Feeling anything close to his waist was still a little weird, but this time Dave wasn't surprised to see that he was hard. He let out a whimper mixed with pain and pleasure as he quickly finished where the dream had left off.

Disgusted with himself, Dave quickly moved himself to his wheelchair and went to clean himself off before his mother woke up. He groaned, remembering the dirty sheets that he wasn't able to clean by himself. He moved himself into the chair inside the shower and washed himself off. As he sat under the warm water he let his mind wander back to the dream.

Dave hadn't been able to get Puck's words out of his head since the jock had left his house four days prior. Dave had decided not to go to anymore of the football practices that week since the first day had been painful enough. Instead, he had sat in a chair in the back yard, pretending he was reading. Everything he read, though, made him think of him and Kurt.

Maybe Puck was right? Maybe giving Kurt another chance would be good for him? Maybe a guy like Kurt would finally make him feel good about himself. But even if Kurt had forgave Dave for all the crap he had put him through, Dave wasn't sure he forgave himself. Most times when he thought of Kurt, the first vision he had of the smaller boy was him hugging his knees on the floor in front of the locker Dave had just thrown him into. The second was of an angry Kurt pointing a finger at him in the locker room.

Dave sighed as he quietly rolled down the hall back to his room. He moved himself back into his bed and covered his face with his pillow as he quietly screamed. He was so frustrated and he had no idea what to do. He couldn't deny that he still wanted Kurt. But what if Dave regressed? What if he hurt Kurt again? Even in a wheelchair Dave was a lot stronger than Kurt and sometimes he didn't know his own strength when he got angry. He kept his eyes closed as he thought through the possible outcomes.

Finally Dave reached out and grabbed his cell phone of the bed side table. He dropped it twice before finally bringing the screen to life. He opened a new text and with one last sigh he clicked on Kurt's name.

"Damn it, Puckerman. You better be right," Dave mumbled as he hit send.

* * *

Kurt sat on the couch next to Finn staring in front of him but not really seeing anything. Finn took a swig out of his glass of warm milk and tried to shove another cookie in Kurt's face, resulting in Kurt smacking him away.

"Look, dude. I know you're upset about you and Blaine breaking up. But you've got to chill out, man. You love these cookies!"

"I'm not hungry, Finnegan." Kurt growled, letting his head fall back on the back of the couch. He could hear the fans yelling on the TV that was showing some pre-season football game and Finn quietly yelled with them. Kurt had just started to drift off when his iPhone that was sitting in his lap vibrated. He jumped, glaring when Finn laughed at him and looked at the phone.

_**David Karofsky**__: Fancy can you come over? I think we need to talk…_

Kurt gulped but quickly answered yes before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Finn asked alarmed, figuring he had pissed Kurt off.

"I need to go meet with someone. Don't worry about it. Tell Dad I'll be home by ten." Kurt slipped on his shoes and grabbed his house keys. He crossed his arms as he walked the few blocks down the road. He gave Mrs. Karofsky a small smile when she answered the door and ushered him in, rambling on about how he was too skinny and offering to give him some cookies.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Karofsky. Really, I'm fine. Dave just text me and asked if I'd come over so we could talk. Is he out back?" Kurt asked, smiling shyly.

"Actually, dear, I believe he's in his room." She pointed down the hallway and Kurt nodded before walking towards the shut door. He knocked softly and waited for Dave to say 'come in' before opening the door.

Dave looked up at him, biting his lip. He was sitting on his bed playing with his lap top but he shut it quickly when he saw Kurt.

"Uh, well I don't have a desk chair anymore," Dave said awkwardly, pulling at the collar of his shirt. "But, uh, you can sit in my special chair," he offered, pointing to his wheelchair that sat close to the bed. Kurt smiled, sitting down and letting his feet sit on the footrest.

"It sounds creepy when you call it a special chair. Like special brownies or something." Kurt said and Dave snorted, nodding his head in agreement.

"If it makes you feel better, I wasn't trying to go for creepy this time." Dave took a deep breath and leaned over to open the drawer to his bedside table. He closed his eyes slightly and then reached for the small figure sitting at the front of the drawer. He fiddled with it for a moment before turning back to Kurt.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, handing the wedding topper back to Kurt who gasped.

"I thought you would have gotten rid of it," Kurt whispered, his blue eyes filled with tears. "It was from my parents wedding. I wanted to use it to um…to um show Carole I was glad she was joining our family."

"I'm sorry I screw everything up. I'm sorry I hurt you all those times, I'm sorry I stole your first kiss, I'm sorry I threatened you, I'm sorry I was too much of a chicken to come out before the accident. I'm sorry I just assumed thing…just assumed you'd never want me and that that made you go and use Blaine and made you feel bad about yourself." Dave took a gasping breath, his eyes filled with tear. I'm just sorry."

Kurt was silent for a long time passing the wedding topper from one hand to the other. He let it drop back into his lap and rolled back and forth in Dave's chair, a nervous twitch. Dave reached out and touched Kurt's knee, bringing the smaller boy back into the conversation.

"I forgive you, you know. I forgave you a long time ago. And not just because I felt sorry for you, David. I believe in you. I know you weren't a horrible person, you were just scared. And I wish it hadn't taken all this drama for me to be able to admit to you that I like you. But I do. I like you a lot. And I wish I would have just had the guts to say and not use Blaine like I did and make things worse with Alex for you and…."

"I like you, too." Dave whispered, gesturing his arm towards the bed, silently asking Kurt to sit with him. Kurt stopped playing with the wheelchair and pulled his shoes off before climbing on the bed. "I…I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"I don't think you will," Kurt whispered back, taking one of Dave's hands in both of his. Dave's fingers fumbled and Kurt patiently curled then into his. "And even if you do, I think we can get over it. Look at how much we've already gotten past."

"Why would you want me?" Dave asked, his voice cracking as his eyes filled with tears. He laid his head back, closing his eyes so he couldn't see Kurt's worried face. "I'm a closeted, crippled, jerk. Why would you want to be with me?"

"You're a whole lot more than that. Even if you don't believe it, I do."

"I don't know what I'm doing. I've never had a real gay relationship." Kurt snorted but smiled.

"Well I'm obviously not so great with them, either. We'll just have to figure it out as we go along."

"We're really going to do this?" Dave asked, squeezing Kurt's hand as much as he could.

"Yeah, we're really going to do this." Kurt turned, catching Dave's lips in a deep kiss. Dave whimpered slightly, bringing his other hand up to cup the back of Kurt's head. When the boys pulled apart to catch their breath, Kurt leaned his head against Dave's chest.

"We go back to school next week," he whispered and Dave sighed.

"You going to help my crippled ass when I need it, Fancy? Because I'm pretty sure I'm going to need a ride." Kurt laughed but nodded.

"Trust me, you aren't getting rid of me this fast."

Oh if only relationship were really that easy.

* * *

_**AN:**__ I hope you liked it. Sorry for the long wait. Next chapter will be school, drama, and football. What could be better?_


	12. Chapter 12

_I don't own Glee._

* * *

**Didn't See That Coming: Chapter 12**

Kurt tightened his grip on his bag as he watched Dave carefully haul himself out of Azimio's piece of crap car and into his wheelchair. Kurt had offered to pick Dave up since they lived so close to each other, but his Navigator was too far up for Dave to get into easily. Dave unlocked his chair and waited for Azimio to fit his backpack on the back of the chair. With a nod, he turned away from his best friend and crossed the parking lot to where Kurt was standing.

"Hey," he said quietly with a small smile. Kurt beamed at him, bending down and kissing Dave's cheek. "As far as I can remember the only ramp is around back. Want to walk with me?"

"Of course," Kurt said, slowing his steps so he walked at the same pace Dave rolled. "You ready for this?"

"Well I don't really have much of a choice now, do I? I mean I haven't been back to school since right before Valentine's day; I have to go back eventually. Shuester was starting to drive me nuts anyway. You should see the poor guy trying to teach pre-calculus." Kurt snorted.

"I heard watching him teach Spanish is equally as painful and that's what his degree is in." The two boy's approached the ramp and Dave turned to Kurt.

"Not that I need your help, but do you mind pushing me up the ramp? Hills suck." Kurt laughed but nodded, taking the handles and steering Dave up the narrow ramp. He hit the button on the door and pushed his boyfriend into the school. Dave took over again, smiling up at Kurt. The small smile stayed on his face until they reached his locker.

"Seriously?" Kurt said, cocking an eyebrow at the top locker.

"Well shit," Dave answered, chuckling quietly. "You know, every other year I'm always in the office complaining until I get a top locker. I guess they jumped the gun this year."

"Yeah, well what are you going to do now? I'm 99.9% sure you can't reach that," Kurt said, a hand on his hip as he looked down at Dave. This time Dave cocked an eyebrow in return.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. I'll just keep my stuff in my bag until I can talk to Figgins. It's fine." At that point Artie rolled past them, waving at Kurt slightly.

"Um, hi guys," he said, pushing his glasses farther up on his face. "Ready to start school back up?" Dave turned his chair so he was facing the nervous boy. He gave Artie a small smile, shaking his head with a laugh.

"Well I was until I found out I can't reach my locker…" Dave said, pointing at the top locker when Artie gave him a questioning look.

"Wow that sucks. They did that to me freshman year, too, before they figured out that you know I couldn't stand up. Just go talk to Miss. P and she'll help you out I'm sure. But until then you can put your stuff in my locker if you want? It's even on an end so you aren't in the way of everyone else." Dave smiled, heaving a sigh of relief.

"That would be great, man," Dave said. And just like that, he and Artie called a silent truce. They turned, Artie leading the way to his locker. "I'll talk to you later, Babe!" Dave called behind him to Kurt, who just smiled. He had never been so proud.

* * *

Dave was making his way to the lunch room, his head dipped down. For the most part, his day was going okay. Most teachers seemed to have forgotten about the accident and looked embarrassed as they moved a chair away from a desk close to the door. He hadn't even been aware that McKinley had an elevator in the school until he had had to take it to get to his calculus class. He was tired and already had homework on the first day of class, but no one had really given him any problems. People stared, but he knew that would happen. People had been staring at him ever since he ended up in the wheelchair and he was sure that wasn't going to end soon.

He was almost to the cafeteria when a large group of legs appeared in his line of sight. He raised his head and sighed. Cooper and his gang of hockey playing monkeys were standing in front of them, each of them holding a slushie. Dave bit his lip, trying to back up fast but there was nowhere to go.

"So Karofsky, I heard a little something about you this summer," Cooper said, a mad glint to his eyes.

"Yeah?" Dave asked, clearing his throat. "And what was that?"

"I heard you're gay. Even worse, I heard you're fucking that glee faggot Hummel. Is that true?" Dave bit his lip but nodded.

"Yeah, so what if it is?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"You know, Karofksy, I felt sorry for you. After your…accident, I figured we'd give you football losers a break. But this? This is too much. You used to be one of use, Karofksy. But obviously you've lost your mind and we just can't have that now can we? Ready boys?"

Dave closed his eyes as cup after cup of the cold, red slushie was thrown in his face. He whimpered slightly at the cold but didn't say anything else. As the hockey placers gave each other high fives and turned away, Dave tried to move to clean himself off. He didn't want to touch his wheels, knowing he'd make them all sticky but he had no idea how he was going to get out of there without doing so. Just as he was ending the fight in his mind, someone stepped up and started pushing him down the hall towards the locker room. Dave turned and looked, glad to see Puck standing behind him.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, dude," Puck said, his voice low. "Cooper has been on a rampage all day and I wanted to warn you before he got to you. Obviously I was a little slow." Dave let out a low snort but nodded his head, wiping ice out of his eyes. Puck came to a stop in front of the low sink and Dave started the slow process of cleaning himself off. Although his hands were better, he was still a little clumsy with things that used to be easy. Puck left for a moment but came back carrying a change of clothes for Dave.

"Their Az's," he said when Dave lifted an eyebrow at him. "Sorry, but your ass still won't fit in my clothes." Dave snorted but nodded, carefully pulling off his t-shirt. He bit his lip but turned to Puck with red cheeks.

"Think you could help me a bit?" He asked, lowering his eyes. "I can't push myself up and pull my pants off at the same time." Puck laughed but nodded as Dave locked his chair and pushed up with his arms. Puck pulled his unbuttoned shorts down and then quickly slid the basketball shorts up. Dave ran a wet towel over his curly hair and stared in the mirror at his red eyes. "Well, that was a nice welcome back present."

"Trust me, they've wanted to do that to you since the championship game. Mind you, you haven't been back to school since then so they obviously couldn't. The more Cooper had to wait, the more annoyed he got."

"Awesome," Dave grumbled, unlocking his chair. "Let's get some food before Kurt freaks out and things I've been kidnapped." Puck snorted but nodded and agreement, pushing Dave out of the room.

* * *

"I don't want to just leave you alone," Kurt said, stomping his foot for emphasis. Azimio laughed but ducked his head when Dave glared at him.

"I can't get into your car, babe. And I can't drive myself obviously. But I really don't want you to worry about it. I have to go talk to Miss P anyway. And I've already got homework so I'll just hang out in the library. I'll be fine."

"And if Cooper shows up again?" Kurt said, his hands on his hips.

"Well then he slushies me again. Big deal. Don't worry about it. I'll call you when Az drops me off. I promise." Kurt sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. Dave gave him a reassuring smile and Kurt finally nodded his head, kissing Dave on the cheek.

"You better call me, Buster," he grumbled, squeezing Dave's shoulder. Dave watched him go and then nodded at his best friend before making his way back into the school. He sat in front of a table in the library and sighed as he pulled his physics book out of his bag. He was just finishing his summary on the first chapter of the text book when the door of the library swung open. Expecting it to be Azimio, Dave didn't look up right away. He had just wrote his name at the top of his finished paper when someone shoved the table hard. Dave looked up, his eyes wide.

"Alone again, Davey boy?" Cooper asked, a sick grin on his face. Dave gulped and tried to pull away but Cooper grabbed the arm of his chair. "You think all you're going to get is a slushie from me? Oh that's just the beginning, Davey."

Dave clenched his eyes shot as Cooper swung his fist into the boy's face. His neck reeled back and he quickly spit out a mouthful of blood.

"I don't want no more fags in this fucking school, Karofksy. You'll be good to remember that." When Dave was least expecting it, Cooper grabbed the wheel closest to him and flipped Dave's chair. Dave cried out and hit the ground with a dull thud. Cooper dragged the chair behind him slightly, pulling it further away from Dave. "See you later, fag."

Dave lay flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling of the library. He didn't even try to move until Azimio came and found him, yelling about time to go home. Azimio cursed, dragging Dave's chair back to where he could reach it and helping the shaken boy back in.

"Just don't tell Kurt, okay?" Dave said as they made their way to the car, Azimio leaning heavily on the handles of the wheelchair. "I'll tell him I got elbowed in the hallway or some shit like that. Just don't tell him it was Cooper."

"Yeah, yeah white boy. I got it. But I'm going to kick Cooper's ass the first chance I got."

* * *

"Hey Dad?" Kurt called from the bay of the garage. Burt Hummel rolled out from under a car, wiping oil away from his face.

"What's up, kid?" Burt asked, slowly climbing to his feet and leaning against a work bench. Kurt perched himself on top of a stool and bit his lip in thought.

"You know those cars that have the hand breaks and stuff so that paralyzed people can drive them?" Burt nodded. "Well, um, how easy would that be to put into Dave's truck?"

Burt sighed, taking his hat off and wiping sweat from his almost bald head. "You really care about this kid, don't you?" Kurt nodded. "It'll take some work, but between me and Jimmy we should be able to figure it out. It won't be cheap, though."

"I'll pay for it," Kurt said quickly. "I mean, I'll work for you to pay for it. And his truck is an extended cab with opening back doors, so he should be able to get his chair in by himself." Burt nodded, his eyes scanning the rows of auto books on the shelves above the bench. He pulled one down and started looking up part he'd need.

"Did Dave ask you to do this?" Kurt shook his head.

"I just know he's already having a hard time. The hockey team has already cornered him about coming out and he's already had so much taken away from him. If he could still drive, at least one thing would still be somewhat normal." Burt closed his eyes but nodded.

"I'll order these parts. Go talk to his parents and get his car moved here next week. I'm sure you can come up with some excuse why his truck is gone so this will stay a surprise?"

"Thank you, Dad!" Kurt exclaimed, hugging his dad tight.

"Yeah, yeah. Now help me find these parts and figure out how they work."

* * *

_**AN**__: I hope you liked it. Please review. _


	13. Chapter 13

_I don't own Glee._

* * *

**Didn't See That Coming: Chapter 13**

Kurt threw a quick glance over his shoulder as he slid the key into the lock of Dave's truck. Mr. Karofsky had quickly agreed to Kurt's plan to fix the truck and was telling Dave that they were getting it tuned up. Dave had merely shrugged when Paul had told him, mumbling something about how it wasn't like he could drive it anyway. Azimio was inside with Dave, forcing him to play Call of Duty while Dave complained the entire time.

Kurt slid into the driver seat, adjusting the seat so he could actually reach the petals. He moved the mirror and slid the key into the ignition and pulled out onto the quiet road. He made it across town in record time. He got out of the car, a big smile on his ace as Burt walked out of the garage, wiping his hands off. He patted the hood of Dave's blue truck, turning to his father.

"Here it is, Dad. He calls it Old Blue but the thing is pretty new." Burt nodded his head, reaching in the driver side door to pop the hood. He took in the perfectly tuned truck and nodded, giving Kurt a small smile.

"Well I don't think I'll have to put any more work into other than adding the hand breaks. Should be done in a couple weeks." Kurt let out a high pitched squeal and hugged his father. "Yeah, yeah. Change your clothes and get to work. I have an oil change and a flat tire waiting for you." Kurt nodded and quickly pulled on his overalls.

Many people would be surprised, but Kurt felt at home while working on cars. He had been able to do an oil change in under ten minutes since he was twelve and he could change a tire in five minutes flat. True, he hated getting his hands dirty and it always took ours to get all of the grease out of his cuticles. He was just finishing up the oil change and moving onto the flat tire when he heard a familiar voice.

"-thinks he can just show up like some fairy and that it's going to be okay. I'm going to have to put him in his place-quickly." Kurt peered around the car, his eyes widening when he saw Andrew Cooper leaning against a car waiting for an oil change. He was talking on his phone to someone Kurt couldn't hear and his eyes were scanning over the shop.

"I mean, aren't there enough fags in this town in the first place? It's bad enough that the only oil change place is owned by Fairy Hummel's dad. Trust me, I would rather go anywhere else." He was silent for a moment and Kurt assumed the person on the other end of the phone was talking. "Don't worry, me and the boys are going to put the queers in their place. We'll take care of it."

Kurt bit his lip, letting his head fall back against the car. He was just putting on a brave face when he heard his dad.

"What did you just say?" But asked, throwing down the rag he was carrying.

"Nothing," Cooper said, hanging his phone up. "None of your business, old man."

"No, when you're in my business and you talk like that-it is my business."

"Of course you'd be one of those homo lovin' people," Cooper said, getting up in Burt's face.

"I will fight for my son's right to love whoever he wants. And I have the right to deny anyone's business as I choose. I won't have you in my shop spreading your hate. Get out of here." Cooper and Burt stared at each other for a long time before Cooper finally backed down.

"Fuck this," he growled, climbing back in his car. He sped out of the parking lot, his tires squealing as he went. Burt took of his hat, rubbing a hand over his tired face. Kurt slowly climbed to his feet and moved to his father.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered and Burt sighed, pulling his son into a tight hug.

"I love you, Kurt. I will always fight for you." Burt whispered. Kurt nodded his head, wiping tears from his eyes. He gave his dad a shaky smile before returning back to work.

* * *

"I'm bored," Dave said suddenly, making Kurt who had fallen asleep jump awake. Puck, who was sitting at Dave's desk snorted in amusement when Kurt sat up, his hair a mess.

"Dude, Hummel. You've been here for five minutes and you fell asleep?" He said, laughing as Kurt started to comb his hair.

"I've been helping out at the garage a lot more." Kurt said with a yawn. "I'm tired."

"Yeah, well I'm glad you finally made time for me," Dave said, squeezing Kurt's thigh slightly. "I've been lonely." Kurt gave him a small smile before leaning forward and kissing him deeply.

"Dude!" Puck yelled, throwing a pencil at the kissing couple. "I love you both, and I have no problem with you being gay. But I do not want to watch you make out. Stop" Dave chuckled as he pulled away slowly.

"Well then come up with something to do before Kurt and I just make out for the rest of the day." Puck bit his lip, meeting Kurt's eyes. The gleek nodded, grinning slightly

"I have an idea," Puck said, getting out of Dave's wheelchair and moving it next to the bed so Dave could get back in it. "Put a shirt on and lets go."

"Go where?" Dave whined, but did as he was asked. He blushed slightly as Puck picked him up and put him in the passenger seat of Kurt's Navigator but smiled at his boyfriend who seemed to be beside himself. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see!" Kurt said, bouncing in his seat slightly as Puck folded Dave's wheelchair and put it in the back of the car. Finally Puck slid into the backseat and knocked on the head rest of Kurt's seat.

"Let's go!"

Dave grinned, letting the sun wash over him as they drove into the country side. He had to admit he had no idea where they were or where they were going, but he didn't care as long as Kurt was there with him. Puck told jokes from the back seat and Dave was practically snorting with laughter. This was the happiest he had been in a long time. It didn't even falter when he tried to move his leg and remembered he couldn't.

"It's up here on the left," Puck suddenly said, and Dave squinted trying to figure out what Puck was talking about. As Kurt slowed down he saw it was a sign saying 'Puppies for Sale.' He turned to Kurt with wide, happy eyes.

"Seriously?" He asked, giggling slightly. Kurt tried to hid his smile as he nodded his head.

"We already talked to your parents and they said okay. I know it sucks that you can't do a lot of the things you used to anymore and I know that you're kind of lonely when Az and Puck are at practice and I'm at work or at glee or whatever. This way you'll always have someone there for you, even when I'm not there." Dave grinned at Kurt, reaching out and taking his boyfriends hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Thanks, babe," he whispered, rolling his eyes at Puck who was mock gagging in the back seat.

"You haven't even seen the cute puppies yet! Don't thank me yet." Kurt pulled to a stop outside a large barn where an old man who looked like Santa Clause was standing chewing on a tooth pick. Kurt smiled at him as got Dave back into his chair and pushed him across the grass to the barn.

"I'm assuming you're the boy who called me?" The old man asked, holding a hand out for Kurt to shake.

"Yes, sir. I'm Kurt Hummel. This is Noah Puckerman and Dave Karofsky."

"Call me Sampson," the man said, shaking Puck and Dave's hand. "I'm afraid to say we only have three puppies left, but you're free to take your pick." He led the three boys into the barn over to a pin in the corner.

"Weiner dogs?" Dave asked, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"Of course," Kurt said. "They're the cutest."

An old female daschund lay in the corner watching as two of her puppies chased each other in circles, barking and nipping at each other. However, these weren't the dogs that Dave's eyes went to first. A small puppy, much smaller than it's brother and sisters, lay next to his mother. He watched as the other puppies ran around, his head raising slightly as they approached.

"That one," Dave said, pointing at the tiny puppy. Kurt cocked an eyebrow at his boyfriend but bent and picked it up and placed it in Dave's lap. The puppy was a reddish brown with white and black spots splattered across his body. He instantly started licking Dave's thick fingers and wagged his short tail.

"He's the runt of the litter," Sampson said, watching Dave closely. "He's a fighter though. I was pretty sure he wasn't going to last the first week but here he is. He might take a little more attention but he's healthy. He'll be a good dog."

Dave grinned, raising the puppy to eye level and he laughed when the dog licked his face.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, eyeing the two remaining puppies who were almost twice the size of the runt.

"Think of it this way," Dave began, scratching behind the dogs ears. "When I was broken and sick, you guys didn't give up on me. I didn't talk for months and yet you're still here. I needed you guys and you stuck around. This little guy is just a little sick and broken, and he needs someone to care for him. It seems only fair that I'm there for him."

Kurt sighed, meeting Puck's eyes. The mohawked teen shrugged and Kurt nodded. "Putting it that way I guess I can understand. Fine, we'll take this beautiful little baby."

Kurt walked off, talking with Sampson who agreed to give the puppy to them for a cheaper price. While the two were talking, Puck crouched down beside Dave's chair and watched the puppy.

"He's cute," Puck said, letting the dog lick his finger.

"He's perfect."

* * *

Kurt held the puppy as Puck got Dave back in the car. He quickly passed the dog off once Dave was settled and slid into the driver's seat. He waved at Sampson as they drove off. He kept glancing over at Dave who was laughing at the puppy.

"What are you going to name it?" Kurt asked as he navigated his car over the hills and curves of the back Allen County roads.

"Moose," Dave said with a grin.

"Dude," Puck said with a hoarse laugh. "That thing is the size of a rat and you want to call it_ Moose_?"

"It's irony," Dave said as Kurt laughed.

The rest of the day was spent playing with the puppy, throwing small toys for it to chase and bring back. As it started to get darker Dave crawled into bed, Kurt laying down beside him. Moose climbed over Kurt's leg that seemed to be in his way and plopped down above Dave on the pillow.

"Thank you," the paralyzed teen whispered against Kurt's lips.

"Your parents paid for Moose," Kurt whispered back.

"I meant thank you for everything. You're perfect and you always make everything better. I mean after everything I put you through you shouldn't even be here. But you are here, right in front of me. So close I can reach out and touch you. And I love you, Kurt Ethan Hummel."

"I prefer Elizabeth," Kurt said, wrinkling his nose. "But I love you, too, David Paul Karofsky. And I plan on being here as long as possible." The kissed deeply and Kurt let out a happy sigh. He curled up, his head burrowed under Dave's chin. He didn't even complain when Moose made his hair into a pillow.

* * *

_**AN**__: I hope you liked it. Please Review._


	14. Chapter 14

_I don't own Glee._

* * *

**Didn't See That Coming: Chapter 14**

Dave rolled up Kurt's drive way, Moose sitting on his lap, fast asleep. He carefully maneuvered his way up the ramp Burt had put at the door. Although the man had been hesitant at first, he had grown to accept his sons new boyfriend and made all the accommodations he could for the injured boy. Dave rand the door bell and sat patiently, petting his puppies years as he waited.

Kurt swung the door open, a huge grin on his face. He crouched and kissed Dave's lips deeply. Moose yelped, his tail wagging a mile a minute.

"You know, that puppy is never going to learn how to walk if you keep babying him like that." Moose barked his agreement before licking Dave's face.

"Well it's better this than me running over him." Dave said with a shrug as Kurt moved behind him and pushed him through the door. Kurt moved them to the table and slipped Dave's book bag off the back of the chair. "I'm pretty sure even when I thought I was straight I never had a homework date."

"Yeah, well all your 'girlfriends' weren't as smart as me, babe. Now, calculus or AP English?"

"Ew," Dave groaned, reaching out and grabbing his calculus book. "Math over English every time."

Kurt grinned but nodded, opening his book and starting on his homework. Every once and a while Dave would explain how to do a problem, each time much better than their teacher did. After a moment Kurt sighed and slammed his book shut.

"I hate math. Let's talk about something else."

"Like what?" Dave asked, grinning at Moose who had found one of Finn's shoes to chew on.

"Well, I was going to make this a surprise but, um, it's taking a little bit longer than I thought it would be."

"What are your talking about?" Dave asked, laying his pencil down.

"Well…your truck. We aren't just doing a tune up on it…"

"Yeah?" Dave asked, squinting at his boyfriend.

"Well…you know how they make cars for paralyzed people so they can drive with their hands? Um, well, Dad ordered the parts to do that to your truck. We're just missing one part. It should be in next week. You'll just have to take another class to get your license reinstated."

Dave stared at Kurt for a long time as the situation sunk in. "Oh my God. Are you serious, Kurt?"

"As a heart attack."

"You are amazing and I love you." Dave whispered, pulling Kurt out of his own chair and into Dave's lap. "You're beautiful and I don't deserve you. But God what would I do without you?"

Kurt grinned, kissing Dave deeply on the lips. "I don't know, but I never want to be without you again. Just as they were really getting into it, Moose barked and leaped onto Kurt's laugh.

"Next time I decide to get you a puppy, please make sure he's not going to cock block me on a regular basis." Dave laughed and kissed Kurt again.

* * *

Puck and Azimio cornered Andrew Cooper in the locker room as the rest of the team cleared out. It was following Thursday Night run through and most of the team were going out for pizza. Instead, Puck and Azimio waited around for the hockey team to finish their practice. They both raised from the bench at the same time as the mullet wearing boy entered the room.

"Cooper, a word," Azimio said, puffing out his chest.

"What do you losers want," Cooper said, slamming his skates down in front of his locker.

"You're going to leave our boy Karofsky alone if you know what's good for you," Puck growled, jabbing a finger into Cooper's chest.

"Oh? You three butt buddies, now? You gonna stand up for that stupid little fag?"

"You know, Cooper, it sounds like you're just some scared little boy who's got a secret. You like a little cock yourself?" Azimio said, a grin on his face.

"Fuck you!" Cooper screamed, throwing himself at the football players in front of him. The three boy's scrambled with each other. Azimio smashed Cooper's head into a locker.

"You're going to stay away from my boy Dave. And you aren't going to go near Kurt. And if I ever see your stupid face anywhere near them, I'll be back. Don't you doubt it," Puck growled, leaning down and punching Cooper in the face. Blood flowed from the hockey player's nose. Puck shook his head as he walked away.

* * *

Kurt smiled seductively at Dave from the door way of Dave's room. He fiddled with the tie on his trench coat, causing Dave to raise an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" The paralyzed boy asked, a small grin on his face.

"Seducing you," Kurt said, pushing off from the doorframe. He closed Dave's door behind him and stopped at the edge of the bed. "You've been so awesome lately, I felt like you needed a little bit of a treat. And it's a treat for me, too."

Kurt slowly untied the strap to his coat and gave Dave his sexiest look. He let the coat slide off his shoulders smoothly and stood at the base of Dave's bed completely naked.

"I, uh. Wow," Dave said, his cheeks turning red. Kurt grinned and crawled across the bed on his hands and knees. He pulled Dave's shirt off over his head and slowly started on the buttons of his jeans. Dave helped as much as he could as Kurt quickly pulled his pants off. As his boxers were pulled down, his erection sprung into place.

"Looks like someone's happy to see me," Kurt whispered with a smile. He placed a jar of lube in Dave's hand and raised an expectant eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" Dave asked, licking his lips. "You really want to do this."

"Yes. I'll do all the work. Just get me ready," Kurt said, moving so Dave could reach him. With cold, lube covered hands, Dave slowly stuck one finger in Kurt's hole. Kurt let out a gasp and quickly tried to get himself adjusted to the strange feeling. "Another one," he whispered soon after, groaning as another thick finger was pushed into his two small hole. Dave repeated the process once more time before pulling his fingers out of Kurt. He pulled a condom out of his bedside table, blushing as Kurt gave him a look.

"Well…I was going to ask if you were ready," Dave said. "I just wanted to be prepared."

"I love you," Kurt whispered with a grin, kissing Dave deeply as the larger teen coated his dick in lube. Slowly as Kurt was distracted with kissing he lowered his boyfriend down onto his dick. Kurt let out a shuttering breath as Dave gasped. Since the accident he had wondered if he'd still have use of his dick and this sealed his concerns. Not only was the organ actually hard, he could feel the tightness that was Kurt around his member. The only downfall was that he couldn't move his hips to thrust in and out of his boyfriend.

"Move," he groaned against Kurt's lips, gasping again as Kurt pulled almost all the way off of Dave's dick and pushed back down. Soon Kurt got into a rhythm; one that had Dave almost crying in pleasure. Maybe it was because neither one of them had had that much action in a long time, it didn't take long for either boy to reach their climax.

"Dave!" Kurt moaned as he came, squirting all over Dave's hairy chest.

"Kur-" was all Dave got out before he followed. Both boys lay panting, Kurt's face buried in the crook of Dave's shoulder. Dave drew circles along Kurt's naked back, smiling in pleasure.

"Well that was amazing," he whispered to his boyfriend. Kurt snorted but nodded.

"Amazing it was. Now, come on and get in your chair. It's time for us to try out your awesome big shower." Dave grinned but agreed, carefully pulling Kurt off of him and dumping him onto the bed. Kurt squealed but followed Dave, his initial shyness completely gone.

* * *

Andrew Cooper stood in front Hummel Tire and Lube. He held the jar full of gasoline in one hand, a towel and a lighter in the other. He shoved the towel in the jar and lit it on fire before heaving it into the tire store. It didn't take long for the chemicals inside to catch fire, also. Cooper took off running, diving out of the way of the explosion.

"Take that, you fag lovers," He growled as he ran to his car that was parked a block away. No one stood up to Andrew Cooper and got away with it.

* * *

_**AN:**__ I'm so sorry it's been so long! Pharmacy school is kicking my butt. I hope you liked it. Please review. I'll try to update as soon as possible._


	15. Chapter 15

_I don't own Glee._

**Didn't See That Coming: Chapter 15**

* * *

Dave smiled as Kurt nuzzled under his chin, sighing deeply in his sleep. Kurt has his arm flung over Dave's chest and his legs were intertwined with his bigger boyfriends. Dave bit his lip, sighing, as he noticed their legs. Oh how he wished he could feel Kurt's smooth legs or even pull the younger boy closer to him. Dave looked away, instead focusing his eyes on Kurt's angelic face. He placed a gentle kiss on the boy's pale forehead, shifting a little to try to make himself more comfortable. Just as he was starting to drift off, Kurt's phone started playing 'Little Pink Houses,' the tone Dave knew he had set for his father. Kurt whimpered slightly and burrowed closer to Dave, not opening his eyes. Dave sighed and reached over to his bed side table to answer Kurt's phone.

"Hey Mr. H, Kurt's asleep," he whispered into the phone, not being able to easily move away from Kurt but not wanting to wake the sleeping boy.

"But he's with you, right?" Burt asked, his voice frantic. Dave could hear sirens and loud shouting in the background.

"Yeah, he's right here. What's going on? Is everything okay?" Kurt whimpered again, tightening his grip around Dave. Dave whispered shh to the smaller boy and gently robbed Kurt's back.

"Someone set the shop on fire, kid. We don't know who it was, but we've been getting some anonymous calls about supporting gays and my kid being gay. Of course they weren't the friendliest conversations so I wouldn't be surprised if it was one of them. I just wanted to make sure you and Kurt were safe."

"Yeah, Mr. Hummel," Dave said, his heart falling. "We've been at my place all night."

"Good, good," Burt murmured. Dave heard him pull the phone away from his face and talk to someone, the words not making sense. "Listen, kid, I don't want you guys to worry. Just stay at your place, we'll figure everything out. Once I get everything sorted here I'll swing by and get Kurt, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine Mr. H. I'll keep him here. I just…"

"I know. Who would have thought stuff like this would happen in Lima, right? But don't you worry. We'll catch whoever did this. No one threatens my family and gets away with it. And Dave? You're my extended family." Dave felt his cheeks turn red as his eyes welled up with tears. After everything Dave had done to Kurt, who would imagine that Burt would consider him to be part of his family. Dave cleared his throat, sniffing loudly.

"Thanks, Mr. Hummel. That…You don't know what that means to me."

"Yeah, well keep an eye on my kid while I sort this shit out." With that Burt hung up. Dave let out a shuttering breath as he gently tossed Kurt's iPhone so it landed on his wheelchair. He tightened his grip on his sleeping boyfriend, his breath coming faster as he thought about what was going on. Someone was after the gay's in town and the only person Dave could think of was Cooper. What if the hockey player came after them? Dave wasn't confident that he could fight for himself anymore, but he didn't want to leave Kurt unprotected. He couldn't stop the tears that filled his eyes and he started hic-upping loudly.

"Dave?" Kurt murmured, rubbing his eyes sleepily. A fat tear drop landed on his forehead and Kurt squinted as he wiped away the wetness. "What's wrong?"

"You're Dad just called. Uh…someone set the Tire Store on fire. He um just wanted to make sure we were safe. There's been…there's been a lot of calls gay bashing I guess and he figured that's…that's why they targeted his store. He was just worried about us…"

Kurt sat up quick, his blue eyes open wide. He looked around for his phone and spotted it on Dave's chair. He quickly crawled over Dave, making the larger teen whimper in pain as Kurt's boney knee hit his ribs. Kurt didn't even turn around at the sound. Instead he focused on called his father.

"Babe, he said he'd come get you when he got everything sorted out. He's got to talk to the cops and stuff. Don't call him."

"Daddy?" Kurt said, waving a silencing hand behind him at Dave. Dave sighed, using the bar behind his bed to pull himself into a more comfortable sitting position. He ran a shaking hand over his face, wiping the rest of his tears away before Kurt noticed. "Daddy, what's going on? Are you okay?"

Kurt's face was tight as his bit his lip. Dave could hear Burt's voice but couldn't make out what he was saying. "But Dad-" Dave leaned forward, rubbing Kurt's back gently as Burt's voice rose.

"I get it," Kurt whispered. "I'll stay here and be good." Kurt paused, licking his lips slightly. "I love you, too, Daddy." With that he dropped his phone back down onto Dave's seat and crawled back up to where Dave was sitting. Both boys were quiet for a long time, Dave with his arm around Kurt and gently rubbing the boy's smaller arm. Finally Kurt broke the silence.  
"I'm scared." Dave let out a bitter laugh and tightened his grip. "I mean he went after my dad's shop. This isn't a big town. What if they know where I live? What if they come here? Or they come after you?"

"I can take them," Dave said. Kurt rolled his eyes and then raised an eyebrow at Dave. "Okay, I can try to take them. Don't worry about me, babe. I'll keep you safe. And besides, your dad already said he's going to find them. Don't worry."

"I love you," Kurt said, his tears filled with tears again. Dave gave him a tearful smile back and kissed Kurt deeply.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Dave watched sadly from his front porch as Burt walked Kurt back down the road. It was a little past 6:30 in morning and Burt finally came home. He told the boy's that he was far from being done dealing with the police but they had decided that it was enough for the evening. The tire center was almost completely burnt to the ground and they had lost thousands of dollars in tires and merchandise. The tired father was going to have to meet with the insurance agents that afternoon and he wanted nothing more than to get some sleep. Before he had left, however, Burt had stopped Dave.

"We're going to get everything figured out. You and Finn just keep an eye on him, okay? I know they're aimed at you, too, David. And I know you don't need the stress right now; hell neither do I, kid. But we're going to find whoever did this and stop them from doing anything worse. You got me?"

"I got it, Mr. H. I'll keep an eye on him." Dave tightened his grip on his wheels, moving forward so he could catch Kurt's eye as he left Dave's room. He kissed his boyfriend and offered Burt his hand. He watched as Burt through an arm around his son's shoulders and led him across the street to their house. He didn't go back inside until Dave was sure Kurt was safe.

* * *

"Hey man," Azimio said, dropping into a chair next to Dave in the library. Dave lifted his head from his crossed arms and blinked tiredly at his best friend. "I…I uh heard about the tire center."

"Yeah…" Dave said, letting his head fall back down with a sigh. "Burt called around 3. Kurt and I didn't get much sleep after that. We're…we're both a little freaked, you know? There's been all kind of anonymous calls gay bashing to the shop so they think it's a hate crime…"

"Shit," Azimio whispered, his eyes wide. "Do they have any idea who did it?"

"No, but I bet Cooper had something to do with it," Dave said, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "But until they can figure it out, just keep an eye out, okay? I mean Kurt's just tiny and I'm crippled. We're going to be shit in an altercation." Azimio snorted but nodded his head in agreement.

"I got you, dude. Cooper isn't even here today. Which is suspicious. But I'll make sure no one fucks with Kurt. Or you. Or that gay freshman."

"What gay freshman?" Dave asked, cocking his head to the side as he racked his brain.

"I don't know. I'm just assuming there is one." Dave snorted as he shook his head and pushed away from the table.

"Let's go get some tots, dude." Azimio smiled and nodded his head, moving behind Dave to give his arms a break.

"Love me some tots."

* * *

Kurt groaned as he walked to his locked. He could feel Finn and Azimio's eyes on him as he walked down the hall. Neither jock was good at being sneaky but Kurt pretended not to notice them. He rounded the corner and stopped short. He stopped so fast Finn slammed into the back of him, causing both boys to stumble slightly.

"Dude, why'd you sto-" Finn trailed off as he stared wide-eyed at Kurt's locker. In thick black marker the works 'die faggot' were scrawled. A crude drawling of a boy hanging from a tree was under the words. Kurt dropped to his knees next to Finn, a hand clasped over his mouth as his eyes filled with tears. "Come one, Kurt," Finn whispered, helping Kurt to his feet and leading him out of the school by his elbow.

"Oh God," Kurt whimpered, stopping to throw up in the trashcan right outside the door.

"It's going to be okay, man. I'm sure the camera's in the halls got who did it. We won't let anything happen to you." Kurt took hic-upped as Finn led him to the car. As Finn was getting Kurt situated in the passenger seat, Dave came out of the school and rolled as fast as he could to Finn's car.

"Dude, they hit my locker. I didn't go down that hallway. Did they get Kurt's?" Finn nodded, not saying a word. "God. Babe…" Dave trailed off as Kurt looked at him with red eyes. "It's going to be okay."

Kurt bit his lip but nodded, his face dissolving in tears again. Finn sighed as he carefully shut the door.

"Listen, dude. I'm going to take Kurt home. We'll just see you there. You have a ride, right?" Dave nodded quietly. He nodded slightly at Kurt as Finn pulled out of his parking spot. Dave sighed as he rolled back to where Azimio was sitting by his car.

"They got Kurt's locker too…" Dave trailed off, looking up at his best friend. His eyes darted around the parking lot, narrowing as he saw Cooper pull out of the lot in his truck. "Apparently Cooper made an appearance today after all."

Dave carefully climbed into Azimio's car. He closed his eyes as Azimio folded up his chair and moved Dave's legs so they didn't get shut in the door. Azimio started the car and sped out of the parking lot.

"You okay?" He asked at the stop light at the end of the road. Dave shook his head.

"I'm scared. I'm honestly scared. This is why I never wanted to come out in this stupid hell of a town. I don't know what else he has planned. I can't protect Kurt. God, all he has to do to get me is knock me out of this damn chair. He's crazy."

"Don't worry, dude. We're going to take care of you." Dave sighed and nodded, closing his eyes as Azimio drove them across town. Dave sat on his bed at home as Azimio played Call of Duty. He was so tired he didn't even want to talk. He reached into his book bag and pulled out his iPhone. He pulled up Kurt's name and sent him a quick text.

"I know you're scared. I am too. But we'll be fine. The cops are on the case. They'll find who's doing this. And we'll be safe. I love you. I'm always going to love you and I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

Dave was just starting to doze off, ignoring Azimio's screaming, when his phone buzzed.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. Come over later. Oh, and I love you." Dave grinned, dozing off after a long night and equally long day.

* * *

_**AN**__: I'm so sorry it's been so long. Thanksgiving break is in two weeks and Christmas break is in a month so I should be updating more then. Please review!_


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Glee.

* * *

Didn't See That Coming: Chapter 16

Dave grinned as Kurt batted his eyes at him, his shirt unbuttoned and hanging off his shoulders. The thin boy bent, pulling his briefs down in one slick motion. Dave licked his lips, his own aching erection begging to be released from his pants. Kurt shed the last of his shirt before crawling up the bed, his fingertips tracing over Dave's legs. He bit his lip, imagining what it would feel like to feel those delicate hands all over his legs. Finally Kurt's hand gripped the top of Dave's boxers and he couldn't stop the groan that escaped his lips. With practiced ease the gleek pulled the boxers out from under Dave and grinned as Dave's dick sprung to attention.

"So beautiful," he whispered as he took Dave in his mouth, causing his boyfriend to whimper in excitement. Dave watched as Kurt skillfully bobbed on his dick, his bright blue eyes locked on Dave's brown.

"God, Kurt," he moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure. "Faster." Kurt sucked hard on the tip, grinning at the sounds Dave was making. Almost all too soon Dave coming, pushing Kurt back. "Oh God," he panted as Kurt licked his lips. Kurt trailed kisses up Dave's chest as Dave tightened his grip on Kurt's waist.

"That'll never get old," Dave whispered, his lips pressed up against Kurt's. Kurt grinned before placing another kiss on Dave's lips.

"I love you," Kurt whispered. "Thank you for keeping my mind off of things."

"I love you, too. And I wasn't necessarily trying to distract you. I just really like sex…" Kurt snorted, nuzzling into Dave's chest. Dave turned on the TV, dropping the remote beside them. Dave was just starting to drift off, Kurt tracing patterns into his chest hair when his Dad called down the hallway.

"David! Kurt! We need to talk to you two out here a moment, please." Dave's eyes flew open, meeting Kurt's equally wide eyes.

"We're naked," Kurt said quietly, cocking his head to the side. Dave started laughing, gasping to catch his breath. "Not funny, idiot," Kurt said, throwing Dave's sweatshirt back at him. Dave grinned as he pulled his shirt on. Kurt helped him put his short back on and Dave moved back into his chair with practiced ease. Kurt opened the door and followed Dave down the hall.

In the living room, Dave's parents and Burt was waiting for them. Kurt bit his lip as he lowered himself into an armchair, Dave moving to sit next to him. The Karofsky's and Burt exchanged a look before Burt sighed.

"Hey boys. Um, the police have been looking into everything. Apparently Cooper has skipped town." Kurt gasped and Dave grabbed his hand. "His parents haven't got a clue where he is, but that doesn't really say anything considering his parents have never really kept an eye on him."

"So what does this mean?" Dave asked, squeezing Kurt's hand as Kurt kept his blue eyes trained on the floor.

"Just keep an eye out, I guess. We don't want anything stupid happening. Don't be the tough guy; if you think something's out of place, let me or the police know. We'll figure this out."

"Daddy," Kurt said, his voice cracking. "Can I stay here with David tonight?" Burt sighed, rubbing a hand over his tried face before nodding. "Thank you."

Without another word, Kurt pushed Dave out of the room, leaving their worried parents behind.

* * *

Dave wasn't at school on Monday. He had an appointment with his surgeon and doctors in Columbus to make sure there wasn't any damage to his spine and to look into other possible treatments. Kurt felt awkward as he pulled into the high school parking lot. He didn't like being alone, especially now. He sent a last minute text to his boyfriend wishing him luck before forcing himself out of the car.

Even though he was running late Kurt didn't hurry. He kept his pace steady as he crossed the parking lot, cursing the fact that he had had to park at the back of the lot. He was distracted, thinking about what song he wanted to sing in glee that had to be about love. He was so distracted he didn't hear the footsteps behind him until it was too late. A rag soaked in chloroform was shoved in his face and his eyes rolled back in his head as he lost consciousness.

Kurt dropped his phone the ground just as Dave text him back. "I love you, babe. Have a good day." The text read. Cooper stared at it in disgust before smashing the iphone with the heel of his boot.

Cooper scooped Kurt up, glancing over his shoulder as he made his way back to his car. He put Kurt in the trunk, taping the boy's wrists and ankles together. With on last glance over his shoulder he slammed his trunk shut and took off out of the parking lot.

* * *

Dave was laying the examining table, his face buried into the pillow as the doctor checked his spine to the x-rays. His phone was hidden away in his mother's purse and she sighed heavily when it began ringing again.

"Shouldn't your friends be in school, David?" She asked, her disapproving tone evident.

"I don't know, Ma," Dave mumbled, wincing as the doctor pressed on a particular tender spot. He was helped as he rolled over and the doctor moved his legs around, watching for any response from Dave. He excused himself, letting them know he was going to set up a therapy schedule for him before he left the room.

With another sigh Mary pulled Dave's phone at of her purse. "How do you have ten missed calls and seven voicemails in such a short amount of time?" She passed the phone over to her son who quickly started listening to the messages.

"Dude! Answer your phone!" Finn cried into the receiver on the first message. The next few were similar. The fifth message made Dave's heart drop. "Dude," Finn said again, and Dave could hear the fear in his voice. "Kurt was kidnapped from the parking lot this morning. Someone saw Cooper put him into his car. No one knows where he's been taken. You got to get back here fast."

"Oh God," Dave whispered, his face pale as he looked up at his mom with wide eyes.

"David?" Mary asked, her hand gripping his arm. "What's wrong?"

"Kurt's been kidnapped. He was taken from the school parking lot by Cooper."

"Oh dear God," Mary said, her perfectly manicured hand flying to her mouth.

"I've got to get home, mom. I've got to go." Dave whispered. Marry nodded before leaving to find Dave's doctor to help him off the table back into his chair. Dave sat with his head pressed against the cold window of the passenger seat as his mother rushed them home from Columbus.

"Everything's going to be okay, David." She whispered, one of the few people who knew to squeeze his arm rather than his leg to comfort him. Dave bit his lip as he sobbed, shaking his head in despair. "It's going to be okay. Kurt's going to be just fine."

* * *

Kurt woke up with a headache a few hours later. He tried to stretch but realized he was in a small animal pin. Although he wasn't aware of it, he was inside a barn just outside the county line. He whimpered, realizing his hands were still taped behind his back.

"I see you're awake, you little animal," Cooper said, swinging his legs back and forth as he sat on a bale of hay by the door.

"Please let me go," Kurt whimpered, his eyes filled with tears.

"No. This world is full of you filthy little animals and I'm going to help to rid the world of one of you. I just plan on having some fun before I do so." Kurt sobbed a little louder, trying to wrestle his hands loose. "Sleep tight, you little fag. I'll be back for you later."

Kurt closed his eyes as he listened to Cooper drive off down the driveway. The barn was on an old abandoned property that no one would ever check. He was never going to found. As Kurt curled in on himself as much as he could, he wanted nothing more than to be with Dave. God how he missed his boyfriend.

"Please find me," Kurt whispered, his face wet with tears. "God, David please just find me."

* * *

AN: I hope you liked it. Please review.


End file.
